Hide And Seek
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: —Ding, dong, abran ya las puertas, acabo de llegar… —No vayas. — Fue lo último que le dije… Antes de… 0 —Se acabó. Song-fic


**Creo que esta es nota obligatoria, romanizo de manera simple y pongo los nombres en orden americano**

 **Sendou Aichi (romanización y orden normal)**

 **Aichi Sendo (romanización y orden que yo uso)**

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Con motivo de la temporada del terror eh escrito este fic.**

 **El próximo año publicare uno de Touken Rabu.**

 **Esta vez tomo la canción Hide And Seek de SeeU (Vocaloid)**

 **Y se las traigo traducida.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a BushiRoad y a Akira Ito Sensei.**

 ***se retira lentamente***

 **No hay notas más para este fic, sólo espero que les guste y si quieren algo hardcore esperen para el siguiente año.**

 **Por cierto el juego pueden buscarlo como Hitori Kakurenbo.**

 **Si se los carga Apo el Zapato, no me hago responsable.**

* * *

 **~Hide And Seek~**

Vanguard, es el juego de cartas más conocido en el mundo, ha tenido tal éxito que se han llevado a cabo varios torneos, saliendo victoriosos de todos ellos un grupo de jóvenes cuyo equipo es llamado Q4.

Ya se habían hecho con las nacionales, el circuito asiático, y de no ser porque asistían a diferentes escuelas, se hubiesen hecho con el torneo a nivel escolar, pero bueno.

A pesar de que ellos amaban Vanguard, se les estaba haciendo muy monótono el reunirse solo para jugarlo, siempre aprendían algo nuevo, ese no era el problema, sino que sentían la necesidad de vivir algo aún más emocionante.

El grupo ya de por si tenía sus riñas internas y eso se debía a la relación entre Aichi Sendo y Toshiki Kai, ya que Kai a veces quería estar toda la tarde con Aichi —principalmente, porque quería tener al de cabellos azules chillando y llamándole entre jadeos—, pero no podía, porque el otro quedaba con Misaki, Kamui y Miwa para verse en Card Capital, y a Aichi no le gustaba romper sus promesas, era un chico tímido, pero de palabra.

Si Kai tenía que ser honesto, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales amaba a Aichi. Y esa tarde no era la excepción, nuevamente Aichi había quedado con los otros tres, y Kai no estaría como maldito ogro pulguiento, si los otros tres estuviesen ahí, pero no, faltaba alguien y era precisamente ese alguien, quien les había insistido para que se reuniesen allí.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, claramente de fastidio. —Ese niño, no tiene sentido de la puntualidad, ¿o qué? — Dijo malhumorado, Aichi sonrío ante el comentario del otro.

Aichi sabía que de no ser por esa reunión, ahora mismo estarían en el departamento del castaño, abrazados, besándose y quizás, hasta haciendo algo más.

—No debe tardar en llegar. — Habló la chica de cabellos lilas casi blancos.

Mirándola como borrego enternecido se encontraba Miwa, el amigo de Kai, que ya tenía su tiempo haciéndole a la lucha para que la cajera de Card Capital le viese con ojos de amor, pero parecía no lograr nada.

—Misaki. — Le llamó el de cabellos azules, esta volteó para darle a entender que tenía su atención. — ¿Kamui, te dijo exactamente para que nos quería? — Preguntó con su habitual tono de inocencia.

Misaki sonrío ante aquello, no importa lo que pasara Aichi seguía siendo un chico ingenuo. —Me dijo que había descubierto algo que nos entretendría a todos, pero no me dijo que era.

El chico se quedó prácticamente con la misma duda. No era propio de Kamui dejarlos con la intriga, era un chico fanfarrón, pero con las agallas para respaldar sus palabras, además de ser quien más comía ansias de todo el grupo, medito aún más las palabras de su amiga, quizás había algo oculto que Misaki no había captado, después de todo Kamui cometía errores al tratar de explicarse, frunció un poco el ceño y estaba a punto de que le llegase una posible idea cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y jalarlo hacia atrás.

Volteó un poco y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas de su amado. — ¿K-K-K-Kai? — Sus mejillas se coloraron.

Ante aquello, Kai sólo alzo las cejas y acerco más al chico, dejando que este tuviese su espalda repagada a su pecho.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — Preguntó el pequeño.

—Nada. — Contestó el castaño, tranquilo. —Sólo quiero abrazar a mi novio, eso es todo. — Dijo sin pena alguna.

Cosa que hizo que Miwa comenzara a hacerles burla, logrando que Aichi se pusiese rojo jitomate.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! — Todos voltearon a la puerta para encontrarse con un chaparro de cabellos negros parados, con una pequeña coleta y ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué hacías que tardaste tanto? — Preguntó Kai, mirando con superioridad al chico.

Este hizo un berrinche interno, pero lucho por no dejarse afectar por aquella mirada. —Estaba preparando todo. — Dijo acercándose a los otros.

— ¿Todo? — Repitió el rubio del grupo.

A lo que Kamui asintió y levanto una bolsa de papel, misma que puso sobre la mesa. Los chicos miraron aquella bolsa extrañados, después voltearon a verlo a él.

— ¡Esto es lo que nos entretendrá! — Dijo, dándole la vuelta a la bolsa, lo que naturalmente terminó haciendo que el contenido de esta quedará sobre la mesa.

Aichi parpadeaba tratando de entender que era todo eso, Kai, Miwa y Misaki entrecerraron sus ojos.

—Kamui… — Llamó la chica. — ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? — Dijo señalando los objetos.

Kai por su parte volteó a otro lado. — _Sabía que esto sólo sería una tontería._ — Pensó al dirigir nuevamente su vista a las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Miwa comenzó a inspeccionar todas esas cosas.

—A ver, aquí tenemos… — Dijo mirando por dónde empezar. —Un oso de peluche, una aguja, un lápiz, un carrete de hilo rojo, dos kilos de arroz, un kilo de sal, cinco litros de agua, vasos desechables, 5 Tablet con Tv integrada, 5 linternas, 5 radios, 5 relojes, un corta uñas y cinco mapas. — Finalizó Miwa acomodado todo en la mesa. Después de eso fijo su vista en Kamui.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, y todos miraban expectantes al chico de secundaría.

— ¡Claro! — Habló por fin Kai. — ¡Esta clarísimo lo que haremos! — Dijo en tono sarcástico. —Cocinaremos arroz y se lo daremos al oso para que el la haga del Chef Herrera, y que nos diga que el arroz esta pésimo porque le falta cebolla y ajo, y quizás después de eso nos hagamos un manicure… — Los demás lo miraban extrañados, era raro que Kai usase ese tono. Bueno quizás Aichi sabía a qué se debía —eso de tener que cancelar el plan de cuchiplanchear **1** sólo para que le salgan con todas esas cosas, era más que suficiente para desquiciar a alguien—, el castaño tomó un respiro y contempló los demás objetos. —Y después veremos cada uno nuestro programa favorito, mientras refrescamos nuestras gargantas y si alguien lleva la blusa o camisa rota, podrá cocerla. — Finalizó volteando los ojos, y recargando su frente en la cabeza de Aichi.

A los presentes se les derramó una gotita por la nuca al ver aquel comportamiento.

—Kamui. — Llamó el de cabellos azules. — ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? — Dijo soltándose un poco del agarre de Kai.

El chico de ojos rojos sonrío al ver que al menos uno del grupo no le estaba tomando de a loco, — ¡Jugaremos a las escondidas! — Soltó de golpe, ganándose las miradas confundidas de todo el grupo.

— ¿A las escondidas? — Repitió Miwa.

A lo que el menor del grupo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? — Esta vez fue la fémina del grupo, quien habló.

—Iremos aquí. — Dijo señalando los mapas.

Todos hasta —el ya, ogro pulguiento a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin fase 3 del coraje— Kai dirigieron su vista a los mapas.

— _Esos son ¿planos?_ — Entrecerró sus ojos y soltó completamente a su novio para tomar uno de los planos y observarlos a detalle. Miró por todo aquel papel, mientras que sus amigos le observaban intrigados, su cambio había sido un tanto drástico. —Son los planos del edificio que se está construyendo cerca de la estación Shibuya. — Dijo regresando la vista al enano, que ahora sonreía. — ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste estos planos? — Dijo sacudiendo el papel suavemente.

A lo que el pelinegro sólo sonrió con maestría. —Eso no importa. — Dijo desviando un poco la pregunta del castaño. —Lo que importa es que ahí podemos jugar.

Todos lo vieron aún sin comprender como es que jugarían con todo aquello.

—Kamui. — Esta vez fue el rubio quien hablo. — Para jugar a las escondidas no necesitamos nada de esto. — Dijo señalando los objetos. — Además para que tendríamos que ir a aquella construcción, si conoces bien tu ciudad, podrías esconderte hasta en el parque más concurrido. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

A lo que los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

—Para jugar a las escondidas, sólo debemos ponernos de acuerdo para elegir a quien deba buscarnos. — Dijo Misaki cruzando sus brazos.

Si ella tenía que ser honesta…

Su idea de entretenerse no era con un juego de niños, bueno era cierto que ellos no eran unos adultos, pero tampoco eran unos niñitos, Kai, Miwa y ella tenían 17 años, Aichi 16 y Kamui 13, tampoco era como para jugar a eso, pero bueno, el menor se había quebrado la cabeza para tratar de salir de lo cotidiano.

Kamui volvió a sonreír victorioso, cosa que llamó la atención de todos.

—Es que… — Dijo logrando que todos —hasta el ogro pulguiento— quedaran en suspenso. —Ahí es donde entran en juego todas estas cosas, incluyendo la localidad. — Aquel comentario confundió un poco a sus amigos, los cuales volvieron a mirar los objetos y de nuevo regresaron la mirada al chico.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le preguntó Aichi.

— ¡Aichi, hermano! — Dijo entusiasmado. —Nosotros, no nos vamos a buscar realmente.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron todos de forma colectiva.

—Lo que escucharon. — Dijo el chico. —Lo que haremos con ese muñeco, será invocar a un espíritu, para que él sea quién nos busque. — Dijo convencido de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo demonios van a hacer eso? — Dijo el escéptico de Kai.

Misaki lo miró extrañada. —Con todo lo que hemos vivido, me sorprende que no creas en fantasmas. — Dijo con honestidad.

A lo que el castaño, sólo rodo los ojos, la chica tenía razón ya habían vivido demasiadas locuras, así que un fantasma ya no sería nada nuevo. Pero aun así, él lo ponía en la balanza.

Del lado derecho: Una tarde completa con su chico, que si tenía que ser honesto a veces era un nene malo —en el sentido pervertido de la palabra—.

Del lado izquierdo: Jugar con un puñetero fantasma, que debía estar muy necesitado de atención como para querer jugar con un _**puto**_ peluche.

Y curiosamente es que la balanza se inclinaba más hacía la derecha.

Así que…

¿Por qué demonios accedería?

Pero…

¡Oh, sorpresa!

Parecía que los demás estaban teniendo el gusanillo de la duda, y parecían estar a punto de acceder.

—Un fantasma, ¿eh? — Dijo Miwa, mirando con atención el peluche. —Explica bien que tiene que ver cada una de estas cosas. — Dijo casi decidido a decir que él le entraba.

—No. — Dijo el chico.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijeron todos.

—Primero quiero que me aseguren su participación. — Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, a excepción de Kai, a él le valía madre, solo quería estar con Aichi y ya.

— ¿Nos pasará algo malo? — Preguntó temeroso Aichi.

Aquello puso en alarma a Kai.

— _¿Acaso Aichi de verdad está considerando participar?_

 _No me asustan los cuentos de fantasmas, pero…_

 _¿Es enserio?_

 _¿Le late_ _ **2**_ _más jugarle al todo poderoso_ _ **3**_ _que estar conmigo?_

 _Eso tiene que ser una broma._ — Pensó fastidiado.

—Depende. — Respondió Kamui.

— ¿De qué? — Cuestionó Misaki.

A Kai sólo le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo. — _¡Están orates_ _ **4**_ _!_

—De nuestra habilidad para que no nos encuentre. — Dijo en un tono tan siniestramente tentador, que a los demás a excepción de Kai, les atrapó.

— ¡Ya dinos de que va! — Exigió Miwa.

Kamui sonrió complacido, aquello parecía haber sido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Que Kai se resistiera era inútil, a donde fuese Aichi, él iría, eso era un hecho y de hecho era información de dominio público.

— ¿Cuento con su presencia, para mañana a media noche en la construcción de Shibuya? — Preguntó el chico, era claro que si recibía una respuesta negativa no les diría nada.

Cada uno de ellos lo medito —excepto Kai, porque a él le valía tres hectáreas **5** — tenían sus dudas con respecto si era seguro o no, se trataba de invitar a un espíritu, aunque no sabían exactamente como lo harían, además jugar con los fantasmas era como jugar con fuego.

—Entro. — Todos se sorprendieron, sabían que no era cobarde, pero tampoco contaban que los tuviera bien puestos.

—Misaki. — Dijo en un leve susurro Miwa.

Sonrío al ver la seguridad de la chica, se trataba de una mujer muy sensata, jugar con fantasmas era algo absurdo, pero el plus lo añadió Kamui al decir:

" _ **Depende.**_

 _ **De nuestra habilidad para que no nos encuentre.**_ "

Seguro había sido eso lo que había motivado a Misaki a participar, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era un reto, uno de valor, además ellos querían algo nuevo y que mejor que jugar con fantasmas.

—Significa que si el fantasma atrapa a alguno, no habrá problema porque en cuanto uno de nosotros llegue al punto de inicio y diga " **Salvación por todos mis amigos** " **6** , el fantasma pierde y todos ganamos. — Dijo convencido de sus palabras, después de todo era un juego, ¿verdad?

Lamentablemente la sonrisa de Kamui le hizo ver que estaba en un error. —Por nada del mundo debemos permitir que nos encuentre, porque de hacerlo, nos devolverá el favor. — Dijo ganándose nuevamente la mirada de todos, inclusive Kai había dejado de ignorarlos, ahora había logrado realmente captar la atención del castaño.

— ¿Entonces? — Para sorpresa de todos, fue Kai quien lanzo la pregunta.

—Vayan mañana a media noche, ahí les explicare todo. — Dijo Kamui, depositando en la bolsa todos los objetos, a excepción de los planos. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando se detuvo y viró un poco hacia ellos. —Por cierto… córtense las uñas y llévenlas. — Y sin más se retiró.

Los chicos quedaron extrañados del comportamiento de su amigo, pero bueno ahora los había enganchado, aunque Misaki había sido la única en declararse arriba del tren, lo otros no habían rechazado del todo la invitación.

El día siguió su curso, era jueves 12 de Octubre, la invitación era para el día siguiente viernes 13, bien los supersticiosos llorarían, pero ellos sabían que la buena o mala suerte dependía únicamente de tus decisiones, si estas eran apresuradas algo malo pasaría, pero si eran meditadas entonces todo estaría bien, y aun así la vida a veces —por no decir que muchas— se pasaba por alto esa regla, pero bueno.

Los tres varones salieron de la tienda, ya era algo tarde.

—Estoy intrigado. — Confesó Miwa.

— ¿Piensas ir? — Le preguntó Kai.

—No puedo dejar a Misaki sola. — Dijo tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos. Intento fallido, por su puesto.

—Claro. — Soltó Kai sonriendo. — ¿No será que quieres ir con ella para mostrarte como un hombre valiente y que por fin se fije en ti? — Lo preguntó solo por preguntarlo, sabía que ese era el plan maestro de su colega.

Miwa por su parte sonrío nervioso.

— _Debo estar loco sí creo que algún día lograre ser un libro cerrado ante Kai._ — Finalmente se rindió. —Aun así, yo también entraré.

Kai bufó. — _Se la estaban tragando todita_ _ **7**_ _…_

 _Hablando de tragársela…_

 _Alguien me debe algo…_ — Miró a Aichi de forma indecorosa. —Aichi, quédate en mi apartamento esta noche. — "Lanzó" la invitación, Aichi lo miró e intuyo aquella mirada, de manera inconsciente se mordió los labios, sabía bien que iba a pasar y si le preguntaran él también quería eso.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _Salimos de Card Capital, estábamos intrigados por lo que había dicho Kamui, además de impresionados por la determinación de Misaki, aunque Kai no lo admitiese abiertamente, a él también le había entrado la duda._

 _No estaba muy seguro de participar, se trataba de jugar con un espíritu y eso no era una muy buena idea, habían muchos riesgos, además Kamui no explico todas las reglas, sólo dijo que no debíamos permitir que el ente nos atrapase._

—Estoy intrigado. — _Le oí decir a Miwa, parecía que a él tampoco le daba buena espina el suspenso y la intriga que nos había plantado Kamui._

— ¿Piensas ir? — _Esta vez fue Kai quien habló, de todos parecía ser el único a quien la intriga no le estaba gobernando._

 _Aquello me dio un poco de miedo, sabía que Kai no era un miedoso, pero tampoco era de los que le jugaran al vivo_ _ **3.5**_ _solo porque sí._

—No puedo dejar a Misaki sola. — _No sé porque pero aquello me había sonado a mentira, Miwa era un caballero en toda regla, realmente me sorprendía que aún no tuviese novia._

—Claro. — _La voz de Kai sonaba burlona, subí un poco la mirada y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que rara vez daba, pero que eran sinceras._ — ¿No será que quieres ir con ella para mostrarte como un hombre valiente y que por fin se fije en ti? — _¿Por fin se fije en él?, acaso… ¿a Miwa le gusta Misaki?, por el comentario de Kai y el nerviosismo de Miwa me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo de mucha información._

 _Miwa sonrió derrotado, parecía un niño que era descubierto por sus padres antes de hacer alguna travesura, y hablando de travesuras… últimamente he estado teniendo sueños… raros con Kai, no niego que aquellos sueños me agradan demasiado, pero es un poco vergonzoso soñarnos… haciéndolo._

 _Puedo sentir como mis mejillas comienzan a colorarse… si Kai llega a verme me preguntará que me pasa y no sabré que decirle… esto es muy vergonzoso._

—Aichi. — _¡Dios, creo que ya se dio cuenta!_ —Quédate en mi apartamento esta noche. — _Esa mirada, parece que Kai… también quiere…_

 _¡Dios, esto es demasiado!_

 _Pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad mañana no hay clases, así que no hay impedimento alguno._

 **~De Vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

No era que follaran todo el tiempo, sabían controlarse, pero ya tenían unos mesecitos sin ajetreo **8** , así que la idea hacía que se les hiciera agua en la boca —y a Aichi en otro lado—.

—Oh por Dios lo van a hacer. — Dijo Miwa, captando la atención de los otros dos.

El castaño casi lo mataba, de no ser porque Aichi lo tomó del brazo.

—Está bien. — Dijo sonrojado.

Miwa rodo los ojos, ¿qué tenía que enterarse él de la calentura de esos dos?, como sea. —Nos vemos. — Dijo aprovechando de Aichi le había salvado por enésima vez de la furia del Titán de nombre Kai —Titán en _aquel_ sentido—.

Llegando al edificio de Kai, la pareja entró al elevador, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el castaño ya estaba devorando al de cabellos azules.

—E-e-e-e-espera. — Pidió agitado Aichi.

— _Cuatro besos de lengua y ya está jadeando…_ — Pensó Kai, desnudándolo con la mirada. —Mándale el mensaje rápido. — Dijo apartándose del chico.

Aichi tendría 16, habría salvado al mundo en varias ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que podía burlar a la autoridad llamada Shizuka.

Sonó una campanita, y después de unos segundos volvió a sonar.

— ¿Algún problema? — Preguntó el mayor.

—No. — Contestó el menor volteando y dándose cuenta que había comentado un pequeño error, haberle dicho a Kai que no había problema era como decirle "¡Hazme tuyo aquí y ahora!".

Y así como fue, bueno no tal cual pero Kai ya estaba de nuevo sobre sus labios y acariciando con amplio ímpetu **9** sus nalgas.

—K-K-K-Kai. — Soltó en un suave gemido, su entre pierna ya estaba reclamando libertad. El mencionado sonrió con picardía. —Lo que vayamos a hacer que no sea afuera de tu apartamento. — Pidió, a lo que el mayor se podría decir que accedió, ya que soltó las nalgas del otro y le dio un beso de piquito.

Llegaron al piso de Kai y como si les estuviesen correteando, tomó a Aichi de la mano y corrió hacia su apartamento.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta acorraló al menor y comenzaron a besarse, sólo que esta vez más despacio, como si quisieran degustar ampliamente los labios del otro, hasta quedar grabado el sabor de estos en el subconsciente de cada uno de ellos.

Lentamente lo llevó hasta su habitación, le quitó el saco de la preparatoria, de igual manera Aichi le quito el suyo a Kai, ni que decir de las camisas, ambas desaparecieron dejando expuesta la piel de cada uno.

Kai sonrió al ver los pezones erectos de Aichi, no perdió tiempo para comenzar a acariciarlos y apretarlos, mientras seguía besando al menor. Este por su parte soltaba leves y casi inaudibles gemidos.

Aquello prendía más a Kai.

No podía controlar sus deseos de callar a Aichi a punta de besos, aunque sabía que más temprano que tarde el oxígeno les obligaría a separarse, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

 **~Desde En Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

" **Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme con Kai?, prometo que no nos desvelaremos."**

 _Ok, eso era una mentira, sabía perfectamente que haríamos de todo excepto dormir, al menos no lo haríamos temprano, eso era un hecho, pero tampoco iba a decirle "Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme con Kai?, es que tenemos meses sin hacerlo", definitivamente no le diría algo así a mi madre._

 _El celular emitió un sonido, y un mensajito apareció en la pantalla._

" **Mensaje Enviado"**

 _Apenas aquél mensaje apareció, el teléfono volvió a sonar y ahora me mostraba otro mensaje._

" **Nuevo Mensaje: Mamá"**

 _No dude y lo abrí._

" **Está bien, pero nada de golosinas antes de dormir, y por favor usen preservativo.**

 **Te quiero hijo."**

 _Mis mejillas se coloraron a más no poder._

 _¿Por qué mi madre me decía eso?_

 _Bueno… es mi madre, es natural que sospechara de mi mentira, pero aun así, mamá debía aprender a manejar la discreción._

— ¿Algún problema? — _Escuché la voz de Kai._

—No. — _Le contesté, olvidándome de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el elevador, y en una milésima de segundo me di cuenta del error que cometí, claramente él había entendido "Tómame ahora", y definitivamente no quería eso._

 _Quería hacerlo con Kai pero no que nos vieran otras personas. Ya suficiente había tenido con que Miwa una vez nos encontrase en una posición un poco sugerente. Pero esa era otra anécdota._

 _Para cuando preste atención a lo que ocurría, Kai me tenía contra la pared del elevador y sin permiso alguno comenzó a profanar mis labios de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba, aprovechó un descuido mío e introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal._

 _Su lengua era tan suave y cálida, mi temperatura corporal estaba aumentando considerablemente, trate de seguirle el ritmo pero me era imposible, saco su lengua y comenzó a morderme un poco los labios, yo quería que volviese a acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Y como si hubiese leído mi mente volvió a hacerlo._

 _Que… rico se siente._

 _Mi entre pierna empezó a palpitar suavemente._

 _¡Tómame, Kai!_

 _Mi sonrojo se hizo aun mayor al sentir sus manos en mi trasero, se sentía verdaderamente bien. Subía y bajaba sus manos, desde mi espalda baja hasta mis muslos, apretando con deseo mis nalgas, comencé a perder el juicio, abrí poco a poco mis piernas, quería que entrara en mí, en ese momento, quería que me desnudara y me tocara tanto como él deseará._

 _Sin embargo escuche el timbre del elevador, fue cuando recobre el sentido, no quería que alguien_ — _que no fuese Kai_ — _me viera desnudo._

—K-K-Kai. — _Le llamé tratando de controlar mi respiración._ —Lo que vayamos a hacer, que no sea afuera de tu apartamento. — _Le dije tratando de que él no notara mi pequeña —pero ya incomoda— erección._

 _Él me sonrío y me besó como si fuese nuestro primer beso._

 _Tan pronto como llegamos al piso de Kai, él me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo del elevador, parecía que nos estábamos fugando a nuestro nido de amor, aunque de cierta forma… estábamos haciendo eso._

 _Abrió la puerta y entramos, apenas se escuché el clic de la puerta y me vi preso contra esta, repitiendo lo que hacíamos en el elevador, esta vez ya no luche, ahora sí, no importaba si Kai me tomaba ahí mismo, o en la sala, en donde él quisiera, después de todo el único que me vería desnudo sería él y de la misma manera… yo sería el único que disfrutase viéndolo._

 _Me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a dirigirnos a su habitación, en ningún momento dejo de mis labios se secaran, apenas lograba tomar un poco de oxígeno y él nuevamente me devoraba, sentí que un líquido tibio se deslizaba por las comisuras de mis labios, sabía que se trataba de la mezcla de nuestras salivas._

 _Se separó un poco de mí y comenzó a lamer aquel líquido, aquello sólo me hacía sentir deseoso, me pegué más a él, quería sentir su cuerpo, quería que con sus besos y sus caricias el calor de mi cuerpo apaciguara, aunque sabía que muy por el contrario solo aumentaría, pero aun así, sería… delicioso._

 _¡Dios que bueno que no estoy diciendo esto en voz alta!, de lo contrario no sería capaz de dar la cara al mundo._

 _Entramos a su habitación y ambos le quitamos el saco al otro, claro, sin dejar de unir nuestros labios, un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir las manos de Kai tocar mis pezones, quizás no lo había hecho de manera intencional, él solo paseo sus manos para poder quitarme el saco, pero aun así no pude evitar emitir un pequeño gemido._

 _Abrí un poco los ojos lentamente empecé a inspeccionar a Kai, incluso con su camisa puesta, estaba igual que yo, podía notar sus pezones rectos, no pude controlarme, no solo quería verlos, también quería acariciarlos y si él me lo permitía… incluso lamerlos._

 _Ni si quiera pedí permiso, uní mis labios a los de él y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, él hizo lo mismo conmigo, ambas camisas cayeron al suelo._

 _Quería tocar a Kai, pero él se me adelanto. Volvió a apresar mis labios y sin dilación comenzó a apretar uno de mis pezones._

—Agh… — _No quería hacer tan evidente lo sensible que esta, pero no pude evitarlo. Kai sonrío al escucharme._

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Kai~**

 _Entre con Aichi al elevador, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella mirada de Aichi, que a pesar de tener un deje de inocencia, bien se podía ver el deseo que tenía de que nos uniésemos._

 _¿O sólo era idea mía?_

 _No de ninguna manera._

 _Me decidí a investigarlo, apenas el elevador cerró sus puertas reclamé los labios que me pertenecían, mismos que como siempre, se sentían temerosos al principio y después de unos cuantos besos, comenzaban a tratar de seguirme el ritmo. Sabía que en cualquier momento me detendría, habíamos decidió pasar la noche juntos sin avisarle a nadie. Era lógico que él quisiera avisarle a su madre._

 _Pero en lo que eso ocurría…_

 _Aproveché un descuido de él para introducir mi lengua en su boca, era tan cálida y suave su cavidad bucal, ni que decir de la dulzura de su saliva, aquel sabor que tanto me embriagada._

 _Y lo que predije sucedió, se alejó de mí, ni siquiera le preste atención a lo que me dijo, ni a lo que le respondí._

 _Aichi giró para sacar su celular…_

 _Ya entiendo, le avisara a Shizuka, por medio de un mensaje, no creo que le marque, no con es respiración tan entre cortada que trae._

 _No pude evitar concentrarme en su trasero, debo admitir que aquel pantalón hacia resaltar el buen trasero que posee, trasero, que podía disfrutar de mil formas distintas y que esta vez no sería la excepción._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he dejado algunas marcas a esas nalguitas blancas… solo de pensar en su trasero desnudo, la boca comienza a llenárseme de agua. Y no sólo eso, ahora quiero bajarle los pantalones y comenzar a besar la piel de esa zona._

 _Comencé a relamerme los labios, sentía caliente mi entre pierna_

 _Sonó el celular creo que apenas salió el mensaje, no paso mucho para que volviese a sonar. No soporte más las espera._

— ¿Algún problema? — _Le pregunté._

—No. — _Me contestó, entonces no tengo porque reprimirme, se lo haré aquí y ahora._

 _Volví a apresar sus labios, él trató de alejarme pero dejo de hacerlo en cuanto volví a meter mi lengua en su boca, soltó un pequeño suspiro, una clara señal de que lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Su aliento chocaba con mi lengua y eso me incitaba a saborearla aún más. Lentamente dejó de oponerse y comenzó a dejarme entrar entre sus piernas, de no ser por la ropa, ahora mismo estaría preparando su entrada con mis dedos, sino es que ya haya entrado en él de golpe._

 _Creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de los pequeños movimientos sugerentes que está haciendo…_

 _¡Qué lindo!_

 _Me tomo la libertad de acariciar su trasero, están redondito, incluso con la ropa puedo sentir lo blandito que esta, esta vez introduzco un poco más mi lengua, aprovecho otro gemido suyo y comienzo a subir mis manos por su espalda baja y a bajarlas hasta sus muslos, no pierdo la oportunidad de apretar un poco su trasero._

 _¡Que ganas tengo de quitarle la ropa!_

 _Él comienza a hacer pequeños sonidos que, junto a sus leves movimientos me hacen notar una cosa, su entre pierna, no necesito ver, con esos suaves arrimones que me da, noto lo caliente que esta esa zona… parece que Aichi ha estado muy deseoso._

 _Trato de tocar su entre pierna, sin embargo el maldito elevador hace ruido._

—K-K-Kai. — _Me llamó en un intento fallido de controlar su respiración._ —Lo que vayamos a hacer, que no sea afuera de tu apartamento. — _Su mirada estaba nublada, y no dudo que la mía también, pero en fin, si lo pienso detenidamente, sería incomodo hacerlo aquí, no podría hacer que me diera unos buenos sentones si lo hacemos directamente en el piso, además de que terminaríamos con las rodillas lastimadas._

 _Le di un beso y me aparte de él, por fin llegamos a mi piso, no perdí ni un segundo tomé a Aichi de la mano, y lo saqué corriendo hasta mi apartamento, una vez que cerré la puerta, supe que ya no hay nada que nos interrumpa._

 _Lo acorralo en la puerta y comienzo la ronda de besos, sólo que esta vez comienzo de manera más suave, después de todo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos._

 _Le tomo por la cintura y lo encamino hacia mi habitación, esto sin dejar de besarlo, ya en ella comienzo a pasear mis manos por su pecho, siento unos pequeños bultos._

—Agh… — _Esta tan sensible que una caricia superficial en sus pezones le ha hecho dar un suave pero deseoso gemido._

 _Lucho por no arrojarlo a la cama, vuelvo a tomar sus labios, esta vez lo acerco más a mí, de manera que sus pezones se aplasten conmigo, pero aquello no es suficiente, con una de mis manos me dedico a pellizcar y acariciar los pezones, él solo respira más agitado y saca un poco su lengua, como si quisiese regular su respiración._

 **~De Vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

Aichi no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, pues había comenzado a afianzarse del castaño, sus manos no tardaron en bajar hasta el trasero de este, era justo que también lo tocase, ¿verdad?, después de todo Kai también le pertenecía.

El castaño, quien mantenía una de sus manos en el pezón y la otra en la cintura de su pareja, bajo la mano de la cintura y la posó nuevamente en el trasero del otro, comenzando a acariciarle, logrando que el contrario diera un pequeño brinco, como si fuese la primera vez que el castaño lo hiciese.

Kai, se separó de forma abrupta de Aichi.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — Pensó contrariado.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _L-l-la… mano de Kai… nuevamente estaba en mi trasero… agh… está apretando demasiado mi pezón deregh…_

 _A este paso… terminare gritándole que me lo haga ahora. Debo mantener la calma, yo… quiero que Kai haga lo que desee conmigo, pero esto está siendo una tortura._

 _De un momento a otro Kai se separó de golpe, aquello me dejo en shock._

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Era como si hubiese perdido todo el deseo de hacerlo, Kai no dijo nada, se puso atrás de mí y me abrazo por detrás, como cuando estamos en Card Capital._

— ¿Qué prefieres Aichi? — _Me susurró al oído._ — ¿Hacemos una pequeña película? O… — _¿Una película?, ¿se refiere a grabarnos mientras lo hacemos?, sentí una gran vergüenza._ — ¿Hacemos la mayor parte frente al espejo? — _Sea como sea, Kai quería que fuese diferente._

—Como tú quieras. — _Le dije, él por su parte comenzó a lamer mi lóbulo derecho, no pude evitar arquear un poco la espalda, logrando rozar mi trasero con su entre pierna, pude sentir lo caliente que estaba._

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Kai~**

 _Se veía tan provocador, con esa respiración entre cortada, aquel suave rubor en sus mejillas, y sus pezones erectos, que si pudieran hablar, pedirían a gritos que los lamiese._

 _Ni que decir de su trasero, tan solo con sentir mi tacto se contraía una y otra vez, como si estuviese ansioso de que le profanara._

 _Fue en ese momento que recordé, que tenía unas ganas enormes de grabar a Aichi mientras lo penetraba, pero sabía que él no accedería, era tímido como para acceder a hacer una porno, aunque fuese conmigo, entonces…_

 _Me separe de él sin previo aviso, observé su cara era de completa confusión, no dije nada, me posicione atrás de él y le abrase como lo había hecho antes._

— ¿Qué prefieres Aichi? — _Le susurre al oído._ — ¿Hacemos una pequeña película? O… — _Esa era una opción que, honestamente quería que él aceptara._ — ¿Lo hacemos la mayor parte frente al espejo? — _Que mejor que tenerlo en cuatro y deleitarme con lo cálido de su entrada y de paso ver sus reacciones._

—Como tú quieras. — _Si esa era su respuesta… entonces le pondría frente al espejo. Ya tomada mi decisión comencé a lamer su lóbulo derecho, él se arqueo lo suficiente como para que su trasero chocara con mi aun encarcelado miembro._

 _¿Tan excitado estas, mi cachorrito?_

 **~De vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

El castaño tomó al menor —de estatura—y lo jalo hacia él, ocasionando que aquellas zonas chocasen.

—Agh. — Gruñó Aichi, cosa que hizo que Kai sonriera complacido, con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el pezón de su novio, mientras que con la derecha bajaba lentamente hasta donde ya hacia el miembro de Aichi —claro aún adentro de su "celda"—, comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano de manera suave, logrando que el chico de cabellos azules, gimoteara mientas sus enormes orbes azules se iban oscureciendo cada vez más.

—K-K-Kai… — Llamó al castaño en un suave susurro. —Por favor. — Dijo sujetando al castaño de su pantalón, mientras comenzaba a restregar lentamente su trasero sobre el bulto —ya más notable— del mayor.

 **~En La Habitación De Miwa~**

El rubio seguía pensativo, si bien tenía más o menos una noción del porque Misaki había accedido a jugar, aun no le quedaba del todo claro, además seguía sin estar tranquilo porque Kamui no les había explicado todo.

—Dijo que jugaríamos a las escondidas. — Susurró para sí mismo. — _¿Qué está ocultando Kamui?_ — La duda no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama, desde que había llegado no hacía nada más aparte de andar de un lado para otro. Cerró los ojos y puso su antebrazo sobre estos, para poder ocultarse de la luz de su habitación, fue en ese momento que volvió a recordar como Misaki, sin pedir más explicaciones había aceptado.

— _Misaki… ¿qué fue lo que te motivo a hacerlo?_ — Tenía que ser honesto, hasta a él le tentaba jugar con un muerto, pero…

¿Qué motivo tendría Misaki?

Con lo sería que es, se podría decir que era como la versión femenina de Kai.

Volvió a suspirar.

 **~En La Habitación De Kai~**

Ambos jóvenes permanecían en la cama del castaño, luchando por regularizar su respiración, Kai tomó a Aichi y lo acercó a él, quedando así recostado sobre el castaño quien paseaba la yema de sus dedos por el brazo del otro.

Ninguno de los dos decía algo —lo cual es entendible, ninguno de los dos tenía el oxígeno suficiente como para hablar—, Aichi se acurrucó aún más con Kai, este soltó una pequeña risa nasal.

—Kai. — El mencionado emitió un pequeño gruñido, dándole a entender a su chico que lo escuchaba. — ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que nos dijo Kamui? — Preguntó con suma inocencia.

No necesitaba verlo, sabía que el castaño había rodado los ojos.

— ¿Es enserio, Aichi? — Bufó molesto. — _Ya ni porque acabamos de hacer quinientas mil cosas se le olvida eso._

Aichi sonrío, sabía que Kai bufaría, pero también sabía cómo cambiarle el humor, se levantó un poco y unió suavemente sus labios a los del castaño. —No te enojes. — Dijo sonriéndole, logrando que el castaño quitase la mala cara. —Quiero saber qué opinas. — Dijo sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

—Creo que es una tontería. — Soltó con honestidad.

Aichi parpadeo varias veces. —Yo creo que sería buena idea. — Dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dándole un aire inocente.

—En serio, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, menos la estupidez de jugar con un fantasma. — Dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón al contrario.

—Vamos. — Insistió él.

—Aichi… — Afiló la mirada y se dispuso a sentarse, lógicamente Aichi lo imitó. — ¿Por qué quieres participar? — Cuestionó mirando a los ojos al mencionado.

Este por su parte desvió la mirada.

— _Si le digo a Kai que lo hago solo para ver si Miwa logra su objetivo, capaz que me amarra y no solo me lo hace sino que me deshace…_ — Parpadeó un par de veces más, pues la idea de que lo deshiciera más que darle miedo se le antojaba, pero no podía ponerse a pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en convencer a Kai, o al menos que no le detuviera.

El castaño al no recibir respuesta del peliazul, le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Dime. — Dijo sin apartar la vista.

Aichi solo se encogió un poco.

—Aichi, no me salgas con que quieres entrar solo para demostar que no eres un niño pequeño. — Dijo el mayor, sabía que Aichi seguía acomplejado con el hecho de ser un poco —demasiado— tímido y que muchos aún —después de lo de Psyqualia— le siguiesen molestando.

El peliazul vio en esas palabras su oportunidad, si le decía a Kai que lo haría porque esa era su decisión, Kai seguro que aceptaba o renegaría —como cuando se confino en la luna para protección de los demás— pero era casi seguro que lo dejaba, no quería que el castaño participará si no quería, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente…

Ya se habían enfrentado a mucho, quizás un juego con un fantasma no sea nada de qué preocuparse, además, si Kamui les dice todo y algo no les convence siempre pueden declinar, tampoco era como que el enano les amenazara de muerte.

—Es eso. — Soltó sin más.

Kai alzó una ceja.

—Kai, quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad de demostrarme a mí mismo, que puedo mantener la calma, incluso en una situación en la que no posea ni la más mínima idea. — Trató de explicarse.

—Aichi… — Volvió a bufar. —Haz hecho de todo, peleaste con Ren, después con León mientras este estaba siendo manipulado, liberaste a muchos de Link Joker e inclusive te enfrentaste al mismo Void y para rematar te aislaste. — Resumió maravillosamente todo lo que el joven que estaba enfrente de él, había hecho.

— ¡Pero todo aquello estaba relacionado con Vanguard! — Ahora era Aichi quien ponía mala cara.

Kai concia esa expresión. — _Nada de lo que le diga le va hacer cambiar de opinión._ — Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, claramente derrotado.

Aichi lo miró. — _Es verdad, hice muchas cosas, pero no las hice yo solo, y esta vez tampoco será así, pero estamos hablando de algo que no tiene nada que ver con Vanguard, se trata de algo complementen diferente…_ ¿Kai? — Le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. — ¿Kai? — Volvió a llamarle, pero esta vez se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor el rostro del otro.

En un rápido movimiento Kai logró apresar a Aichi debajo de él.

— ¿K-K-K-Kai? — Dijo sorprendido por aquella acción.

El castaño por su parte no dijo nada, solo mantenía su mirada clavada en los ojos azules de Aichi. Sin siquiera avisar, abrió las piernas del contrario y se introdujo en él de una sola estocada.

— ¡Agh…haa! — Fue todo lo que Aichi pudo decir, el castaño ya estaba volviendo a tomarlo como había hecho antes.

—Esta vez me asegurare de embarazarte. — Le susurró al oído y volvió a arremeter con fuerza.

—K-K-Kagh-i. — Ya ni se opuso, subió sus piernas a los hombros del otro dejándole entrar aún más. —Muévete tanto como quieras. — No necesitaba darle autorización al otro, eso ambos lo sabían, pero sabía que aquello prendía demasiado al castaño.

Accediendo a la petición comenzó a moverse, primero lento, después rápido, a veces con fuerza, otras sin tanta, pero ya estaba aquel cuarto llenándose de gemidos, gruñidos y algunas frases intangibles.

 **~0~**

Otro día se asomaba en la región de Kanto, no había novedades, claro más que las escuelas sin clases, por motivos de superstición, los planteles no querían responsabilizarse si algo malo les ocurría a los alumnos, muchos consideraban que era una tontería, pero otros estaban cegados con aquellas ideologías, en lo que eran peras y manzanas la gente evitaba a toda costa romper un espejo, pasar debajo de una escalera o ver a un gato negro. Puras estupideces, pero en fin.

En un apartamento de Kanto se hallaban dos jóvenes platicando sobre ir o no a un lugar.

— ¡Por favor Kai! — Chilló uno de cabellos azules, mientras que un castaño lo miraba con mala cara, seguía creyendo que era una estupidez.

—No creo que a tu madre le agrade la idea de que pases tantos días fuera de casa. — Esa era su última carta de gane.

—Ya le pregunte, cree que veremos películas de terror. — Dijo, aunque no sabía si sentirse aliviado o pensar que su madre estaba rayando en lo vale gorro.

Al castaño se le hincho una venita en la frente.

¿Cuándo demonios Aichi se había vuelto tan terco?

— ¡Ya te dije, que no! — Esa era su última palabra, o al menos eso creía él.

Aichi afilo la mirada, como pocas veces hacía, él era de los que se mantenían tranquilos, pero para todo había limites, y él ya había explicado su punto —bueno digamos que de cierta maneta fue Kai quien le dio el argumento, porque en sí, él sólo quería saber si Miwa lograba su cometido— y consideraba muy injusto que Kai se lo prohibiera, si el castaño no quería ir estaba bien, pero no tenía por qué prohibirle a él el participar.

Pero la conversación no quedaría ahí, eso era claro.

 **~En Card Capital~**

La tienda como siempre tenía una cantidad considerable de clientes, en la caja registradora se encontraba la sobrina de Shin, Misaki, quien como casi siempre estaba concentrada en un libro, pequeñas e inclusive largas batalla se libraban en aquel lugar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de ojos grises.

— ¡Hola Misaki! — Saludo a la cajera.

—Hola. — Contestó ella, apartando su vista del libro, para dirigirla al chico que había llegado.

Este por su parte inspecciono la tienda con la vista notando que no había dos personitas.

—Oye. — Llamó a la chica. — ¿En dónde están Kai y Aichi? — Preguntó por la parejita.

La otra, sólo alz los hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni la menor idea.

Miwa no era tonto, sabía que esos dos estaban juntos, después de todo, había descubierto que esos dos iban a estar un poquito "atareados", soltó un suspiro, ya era algo tarde como para que esos dos siguieran con ello, ni que fueran de alto rendimiento.

— ¡Hola Misaki! — Saludo una pequeña de cabellos color durazno.

—Hola, Emi. — Saludo la cajera.

— ¿Aichi no ha llegado? — Preguntó la menor.

La cajera negó con la cabeza, Emi sabía lo mismo que Miwa, incluso aún más, ella no sólo lo suponía, también se lo imagina, con lujo de detalle. Al igual que el otro soltó un suspiro.

— ¡Ya tome mi decisión y definitivamente iré! — Se escuchó un pequeño grito, seguido de un gruñido proveniente de otra persona.

— _Parece ser que me he equivocado._ — Pensó el rubio, al reconocer la voz y el gruñido, y no era para menos, él estaba creído que ese par estarían aun gimiendo, pero parecía que no. — _Por el tono de Aichi, yo diría que llevan rato discutiendo._ — Pensó.

— ¡Aichi! — Le llamó su hermana.

—Ah… Emi. — Dijo al verla.

— ¿Me explicas como esta eso de que esta noche tampoco iras a casa? — Parecía que esa niña tenía complejo con su hermano.

—Ammm… — Aichi desvió la mirada, seguro que ella se ponía igual o más pesada que Kai con lo del fantasma. —Tengo edad suficiente como para salir de vez en cuando. — Dijo tratando de no sonar grosero.

Emi solo entrecerró los ojos. — _Seguro que volverá a pasar la noche con Kai._ — Acto siguiente, miro de pies a cabeza al castaño quien al sentir la mirada de su cuñadita no se inmuto. — _¿Qué tiene que hace que Aichi cambie tanto?_ — Volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hermano, como si quisiera encontrar algo, pero nada. —Como sea. — Soltó molesta. —Me ayudaras con los trabajos que tengo. — Dijo tomando a su hermano de la mano.

— ¡E-e-e-e-e-e-espera! — Pidió su hermano.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Dijo molesta. —Vas a volver a salir en la noche, sólo me ayudaras con las tareas, después puedes volver a la alcoba de tu novio y hacer lo que les plazca. — Soltó molesta y hastiada, estaba celando a su hermano eso era claro, desde que Kai había aparecido en la vida de Aichi, este ya no pasaba el mismo tiempo con ellas —incluyendo a su madre— cosa que ya la tenía mal, pero ahora hasta las noches la pasaba fuera de casa, eso ya le estaba haciendo perder los estribos, sin contar que estaba teniendo demasiado miedo, ni ella se lo explicaba, pero no quería seguir sin pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Aichi notó la rareza de su hermana, siempre había tenido su carácter, pero nunca la había notado tan molesta. —Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. — Sonrió como siempre hacia, la pequeña suavizo la expresión eso sí, sin soltar a su hermano. —Nos vemos más tarde. — Dijo comenzando a ir con su hermana.

— ¿Aichi, iras? — Preguntó Miwa, a lo que Aichi sólo volteó y asintió con la cabeza.

Kai volvió a bufar molesto. Sin embargo hasta él había notado lo rara que estaba Emi, él sabía que no era santo de la devoción de la niña, pero tampoco lo había visto tan mal antes, la niña lo respetaba y bien le había dicho varias veces que él era el causante de que su hermano a veces se revelara, pero de ahí a examinarlo cual criatura jamás vista por el hombre, pues si había una gran diferencia, claramente la chica estaba un poco extrañita. Miró a los hermanos Sendo partir.

— ¿Y tú Kai? — Le peguntó Misaki.

El castaño se limitó a cerrar los ojos, camino y se sentó en una de las sillas que ya hacia desocupada. — _Dudo mucho que Emi se pusiese así solo porque Aichi ha pasado de vez en cuando la noche conmigo._ — No eran alucinaciones suyas, de verdad la enana estaba rara.

 **~En La Casa De Kamui~**

—Debo revisar que tomemos las precauciones necesarias. — Dijo mirando atentamente su computador, quería una experiencia paranormal, pero no algo que les amenazara de forma mortal, sabía que sus amigos eran muy cautelosos, así que esa ya era una poderosa ventaja.

 **~0~**

La tarde iba siguiendo su curso, en Card Capital la gente iba y venía, Kai había salido de la tienda, no ganaría nada esperando al peliazul ahí, además de que no tenía humor como para aguantar a Miwa y su interrogatorio.

Igual y el rubio aprovechaba para platicar con su _no novia_ y él hacia mal tercio ahí.

Sin embargo en aquella región un aura se paseaba por todos lados sin ser detectada, bueno algunos tenían un mal presentimiento y sumado al día que era se andaban con todas las precauciones posibles.

 **~En La Casa De Los Sendo~**

—Ding, dong.

Emi viro rápidamente hacia la entrada de la sala, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. — _Algo no me está agradando._

—Emi.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — Luchaba internamente por no alterarse.

— ¿Emi? — Le volvió a llamar su hermano, sin embargo no recibía respuesta por parte de la chica. Aquello le supo mal a Aichi.

¿Qué era lo que tenía su hermana tan rara?

— ¡Emi! — Llamó más fuerte, logrando así sacar a su hermana de su trance.

— ¿Eh? — Es lo único que alcanza a decir la chica.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Le preguntó al ver a su hermana un poco pálida. — ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó nuevamente.

La chica sacudió suavemente la cabeza. —No es nada. — Sonrío a su hermano.

Los hermanos volvieron a sus actividades, vaya que Emi tenía que preparar muchísimas cosas, exposiciones, y algunas escenografías para su obra, demasiado trabajo, eso era un hecho.

El tiempo volvió a seguir su curso, no preguntaba si debía ir más lento o más rápido —como Kai, cuando se está tirando **10** a Aichi—, no le importaba si estaba siendo aprovechado o mal invertido, el seguía su paso y ya. Tan así era que la tarde se consumió sin que alguien se percatase.

—Ding, dong.

Volvió a escuchar Emi. Por inercia volteó a ver el reloj.

— _Las 8:00 p.m._ — Aquel miedo que la estaba acosando, se intensificó.

— ¡Ya me voy! — Escuchó el grito de su hermano, corrió hacia la puerta y le tomo del brazo.

— _¿Emi?_ — La miró desorbitado.

—No vayas. — Dijo temerosa.

Aichi no dijo nada, no comprendía del todo. Sonrió un poco. —Te prometo que llegare temprano y pasaré todo el domingo contigo, y también el próximo fin de semana. — Acarició el cabello de su hermana, esta lo miró con más atención aún.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Dijo ella, sin que su miedo se desvaneciera.

—Lo prometo. — Le dijo él.

Emi, sin muchas ganas fue soltando a su hermano. — _Él… nunca rompe una promesa._

Aichi salió de la casa, dejando a Emi parada, mirando como la puerta iba siendo cerrada.

 **~0~**

Aichi iba caminado en dirección a Card Capital, no se había percatado de que algo le estaba asechando.

—Vamos a jugar.

 **~0~**

Kai, lo había decidido, no iba a participar en esas mierdas, porque eso era lo que era, una autentica mierda.

— _¡¿Cómo demonios Aichi cayo en eso?!_ — Refunfuñó internamente.

Dijesen lo que le dijesen, era una pérdida de tiempo. Eso lo sabía, pero aun así no estaba en paz, iba divagando su mirada cuando vio a quien más quería ver en ese momento.

— ¡Aichi! — Le llamó al chico que estaba a la distancia de él, sin embargo este siguió su curso.

Kai bufó. — _¿Sigue molesto?_ — Parecía que el berrinche le estaba durando demasiado, corrió tras el chico, sin embargo este se perdió al dar vuelta en un callejón. — ¡Demonios! — Dijo molesto.

 **~En Card Capital~**

La tienda pronto cerraría, pero Misaki sabía que ese sería el punto de reunión para después partir a la construcción.

—Ya llegue. — Dijo un rubio entrando a la tienda.

—Hola, Miwa. — Dijo Misaki al ver que el rubio que hacía unos minutos había salido, solo para investigar un poco las tiendas que estaban abriendo cerca de Card Capital. — ¿Algo nuevo? — Preguntó la chica.

El rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —En varias de ellas tienen gente que apenas y sabe los nombres de los clanes. — Pasó el reporte.

** _Nakanain da dekirun da kowaku nante nando mo iikikasetan da_ **

Una melodía llamo la atención de la chica. — _¿Una llamada?_ — Sin mucho ánimo, tomo su celular y miro la pantalla.

" **Llamada Entrante: Desconocido** "

Se sintió un poco nerviosa y tomo la llamada, llevó lentamente el dispositivo a su oído, no escuchaba nada en la otra línea.

Esperó un poco más y…

— _ **Siete noches…**_ — Estuvo a punto de sudar frío, hasta que notó el error.

— ¡Son siete días! — Gritó ella y sin más colgó el teléfono.

 **~Del Otro Lado De La Línea~**

— _**¡Son siete días!**_

Fue todo lo que se escuchó, para que un pelirojo alejase el teléfono de su oído y cerrase su ojo derecho. Después de eso sonó el tono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado.

—Misa-ki, se enojó. — Dijo, haciendo un simpático puchero.

—Es normal, tomando en cuenta que le hiciste una broma de pésimo gusto y además mal hecha. — Le respondió Tetsu.

 **~En Card Capital~**

Con la venita hinchada, se encontraba Misaki, de verdad que esa bromita le había sacado de sus cabales.

Su gato, de nombre "Gerente", había optado por mantener una sana distancia con la chica, el gato bien sabía que la chica jamás lo lastimaría, pero tampoco iba a correr riesgos.

—Hola.

La chica quitó la mala cara y el rubio que estaba ayudando a acomodar las cosas, fijaron su mirada en la persona que había entrado.

—Aichi. — Dijo la chica, calmándose por completo.

— ¿Trajiste las uñas? — Le preguntó Miwa, acercándosele.

Aichi se puso nervioso. Los otros dos no apartaban su mirada de él.

— ¿Creen que sirva un poco de cabello? — Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. —Es que… no tiene mucho que me he cortado las uñas. — Confesó, era un chico muy pulcro.

—Funcionara de igual manera. — Aichi viró a su espalda.

— ¡Kamui! — Dijeron al unísono.

El mencionado sonrió. —Cabello o uñas, servirán de igual manera. — Dijo el pelinegro.

Los otros tres lo miraban, ansiosos por poder comenzar, pero el enano les había dicho que hasta la media noche en aquella construcción, iban saliendo de la tienda cuando un castaño les intercepto.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras? — Reprochó, tomando del brazo al joven de cabellos azules.

Este parpadeo, dejando en claro su confusión.

— ¡¿Te decidiste a venir, Kai?! — Preguntó entusiasmado el rubio del grupo.

—Ding, dong,  
vamos a jugar.

Kai afiló la mirada y de forma discreta comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía aquel susurro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? — Le preguntó Aichi.

— _¿A caso no escucharon?_ — Miró atentamente a sus amigos —y novio—, pero no vio algo que le dijese que los chicos le estaban tomando el pelo. Decidió no hacer mención alguna. —No pasa nada, solo quiero saber porque no me haces caso. — Dijo soltando el brazo del otro.

—Yo no te he ignorado. — Contestó confundido.

—Claro que lo hiciste, desde hace rato te vengo hablando. — Dijo rememorando que el chico se le había perdido.

Aichi se quedó sin habla, hasta donde él recordaba no había visto al castaño desde que se había encontrado con Emi, en la tarde, ¿por qué Kai le decía eso?

— ¡Si, si, como sea, dense prisa! — Ambos jóvenes voltearon, sus amigos ya iban encaminados a su destino.

—Debo irme, Kai. — Dijo el peliazul dando marcha.

Apenas iba dando unos cuantos pasos cuando fue jalado, de tal camera que casi perdía el equilibrio, y pudo haber caído de no ser porque fue abrazado.

—Ni creas que te dejare ir. — Escuchó mientras sentía como era abrazado aún más fuerte.

—K-K-Kai. — Su rostro se coloro —como casi siempre—, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión. —Te dije que iría. — Dijo soltándose del castaño. —No voy a cambiar de opinión. — Dijo serio.

— _Sabía que se seguiría de terco…_ Entonces voy contigo. — Dijo ganándose la mirada llena de sorpresa por parte del peliazul.

— _No quiero que venga, no por obligación._

Apenas iba a decir algo cuando…

—Y ni una palabra más. — Dijo Kai señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

—Entonces voy contigo. — _Eso fue lo que dijo Kai, pero…_

 _Si tenía que ser honesto… no quería que fuese, no por obligación._

 _¿Por qué ahora quería venir?_

 _Además de decir que le he estado ignorando. Bueno, no niego que me molesté porque me estuviese prohibiendo venir, pero jamás le ignoraría y él lo sabe…_

 _Además…_

 _La mirada de hace rato, no me ha dado buena espina._

 **~0~**

Llegaron a un edificio que estaba plenamente avanzado.

—Esta es la construcción, ¿cierto? — Preguntó el rubio.

Kamui, quien iba hasta delante sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo ningún acceso. — Dijo Kai, analizando aquel lugar.

—Por aquí. — Dijo el pelinegro, abriendo un poco de la tela que cubría todo aquel edificio.

—Esto será una especie de centro comercial. — Susurró Misaki, prestando atención al interior de aquel lugar, por fuera no se veía como la gran cosa, pero por dentro se veía bastante espacioso.

— _Son las 12:30 a.m._ — Miro Kamui su reloj.

—Parece ser que el plan se te cebo. — Le dijo Kai, llegando al lado del renacuajo, este sonrió.

—No… — Aquella respuesta hizo que Kai alzará una ceja. —De hecho esto nos da tiempo de preparar todo. — Dijo alzando la bolsa, que seguramente traía todo lo que les había mostrado el jueves. —Bien, busquemos un baño. — Dijo emprendiendo el camino. —Para que ese sea nuestro punto de inicio… también aprovechen para ver en donde se esconderán.

Los demás se miraron entre si y comenzaron a buscar. Después de un rato encontraron el baño en el primer piso, era bastante espacioso, aun no colocaban las tazas, ni los lavamanos, pero estaban las tuberías del agua, Kamui abrió una de las llaves provisionales que había y efectivamente el servicio de agua estaba funcionando.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo sentándose en el suelo. —Hermano. — Le habló a Aichi. —Ayúdame a sacarle el relleno al peluche. — Le dijo entregándole a el oso de felpa de color café —el oso convencional—, Aichi lo tomó miraba aun sin comprender de que iba todo aquello, Kamui le dio un cúter. —Ábrelo del estómago y sácale el relleno, por favor. — Aichi tomó el objeto punzo-cortante y comenzó a diseccionar al pobre oso.

Miwa, Kai y Misaki se acercaron al par, que ya hacía en el suelo, en lo que Aichi abría el oso, con total cautela, Kamui iba sacando las cosas de la bolsa.

—Miwa. — El mencionado emitió un pequeño sonido, para darle entender al menor que lo escuchaba. —Trae un bote o una cubeta, algo en lo que el oso quepa completamente. — Acto seguido el rubio comenzó a buscar un objeto que cumpliese con ese cometido.

Misaki, trataba de entender lo que ocurría, pero aquel suspenso le estaba agradando demasiado, lo cual era raro, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

—Misaki. — Ahora era su turno de ayudar. —Toma un vaso para cada uno de nosotros, ponle un poco de sal y llénalos de agua. — Misaki miro extrañada al chico.

— ¿Eso, para qué? — A diferencia de los otros dos, ella no se limitó a obedecer, quería una respuesta.

—En seguida les explicó. — Dijo el pelinegro. —Kai. — El castaño puso mala cara, ¿qué estupidez le tocaría a él hacer? —Verifica que hayan otras salidas y que el acceso que usamos no se pueda obstruir con nada. — Aquel comentario hizo que Aichi y Misaki dejasen de lado lo que hacían, pues les había recorrido un escalofrío desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Para sorpresa de Misaki y de Aichi, Kai no dijo nada y se fue a hacer lo que el enano le había pedido.

De rato llego Miwa con la mitad de un garrafón de agua, que solo sabría Dios porque estaba ahí. —No encontré otra cosa. — Dijo apenado.

Kamui miró el objeto. —Está perfecto. — Le dijo sonriendo.

De momento llegó Kai. — Encontré más salidas. — Dijo, logrando que los demás, sin siquiera decir algo se pusiesen de pie — a excepción de Miwa, ya que él no se había sentado—, Kai dio marcha para mostrarles las demás salidas.

Una vez ubicadas todas las posibles salidas, regresaron al baño.

—Bien. — Dijo Kamui, ganándose la atención de todos. —Ahora hay que rellenar al oso con el arroz. — Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a trabajar en el despanzurrado oso, que ya hacia tirado en el suelo. — ¿Trajeron sus uñas? — pregunto mirando a los demás.

Misaki y Miwa, sacaron una pequeña bolsa, no era difícil adivinar que en ellas se encontraban las uñas de ellos, Aichi por su parte saco un pequeño mechón de cabello, tanto las uñas como el mechón fueron a dar al interior del oso.

— ¿Y tú, Kai? — Le habló el de ojos grises.

Kai bufó, tomo el cúter que ya hacía en el suelo y se cortó un mechón de cabello. Se lo dio a Kamui y este lo metió al muñeco, continuó rellenando el muñeco con el arroz, tomo el carrete de hilo rojo y la aguja.

Trato de insertar el hilo en la aguja y el muy tonto se pinchó.

—Tsk! — Chilló, llevando su dedo a su boca.

— ¡Dame eso! — Le dijo Kai, quitándole la aguja y el hilo. Para ser él quien lo insertara.

—Debemos cocer el oso. — Dijo Kamui, aun chupándose el dedo herido. Aichi le paso el muñeco a Kai, y este comenzó a cocerlo.

—Le pediste a Aichi que le sacara el relleno. — Habló Misaki. — ¿Para qué remplazamos su relleno por el arroz? — Preguntó la chica.

—El arroz, atrae a los espíritus además de simbolizar los órganos. — Contestó Kamui.

— ¿Y lo de las uñas y el cabello? — Esta vez fue Miwa quien habló.

—Para crear un lazo con cada uno de nosotros. — Volvió a responder.

— ¿Y el hilo? — Cuestionó Aichi.

Kamui respondió. —El hilo asemeja la sangre.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver la localidad, el agua, la sal y los vasos? — Preguntó Kai, mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida del oso.

—Había pensado en ir a un hospital abandonado, sin embargo cuando fui a verlo… — Kai, sin dejar de coser al oso, miró por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro, los demás no apartaban la vista del chico que les había citado. —Tenía pentagramas, y otras cosas satánicas, por lo que me di cuenta que ese lugar ya estaba infestado de espíritus, sería peligroso jugar ahí. — Dijo el muchacho. —Por lo que decidí hacerlo aquí, eh investigado y aquí no ha habido actividad paranormal de ningún tipo, tampoco han ocurrido accidente, nada que pueda generar malas vibras. El sitio está muy limpio en ese aspecto. — Dijo clavando su mirada en el oso, que parecía estar como nuevo. — _Buen card-fighter, cocina, cose, se mantiene solo y es novio de mi cuñado…_

 _¿Hay algo que este hombre no pueda hacer bien?..._

Con el resto del hilo enreda el oso, por favor. — Kai volvió a hacer lo que el chico le había solicitado.

— ¿Y lo demás? — Volvió a preguntar Misaki, rememorando lo que había preguntado Kai con anterioridad.

—La sal, ahuyenta a los espíritus, el agua purifica los entes malignos, juntos son una buena protección, aunque solo protegen de una posible posesión. — Los demás observaban los vasos que ya hacían en el suelo. —Cada uno de nosotros tendrá un vaso para protegerse, y a la vez mantener un poco al margen al ente.

—Bueno, ahora todo tiene un poco de sentido. — Dijo Kai. —Los planos son para que nos guiemos y podamos movernos por el sitio. — Kamui asintió. —Al ser un juego con fantasmas, no debe haber luz, ahí entran en juego las linternas. — Nuevamente el menor asintió.

—Las Tablets… — Dijo Misaki, no sabía cómo formular la pregunta.

—Para andar más aprevenidos, usaremos esas Tablets con la función de TV, sintonizándolas en el canal 04 **11** …

—En ese canal solo hay estática. — Dijo Aichi.

—Lo sé, es por ello que podremos ver mejor los movimientos del fantasma. — Dijo Kamui. —La interferencia que el espíritu hará, será suficiente para que en la imagen de la estática, se puedan distinguir algunas cosas, mismas que nos podrán dar ventaja sobre el juego. — Explicó. —Tomen. — Les dijo entregándoles, un reloj a cada uno. —El juego no debe prolongarse más de una o dos horas. — Les dijo.

—Bueno, ¿y el lápiz? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja el rubio de ojos grises, que por primera vez no veía a Misaki con ojos de borrego a medio morir, ahora estaba plenamente centrado en el asunto el fantasma.

—Apuñalaremos al peluche. — Dijo Kamui, logrando que todos entrecerraran los ojos.

Debía ser una broma.

—El ente nos devolverá el favor. — Dijo Kamui, mostrando una sonrisa un poco macabra.

—Devolvernos el favor. — Repitió Aichi. — ¡¿Te refieres a que nos apuñalara también?! — Dijo alarmado.

Los demás también se estremecieron ante la horrida idea.

—Por eso les dije que el fantasma no debe atraparnos. — Dijo recordándoles el comentario. —Tampoco puede ganar uno por todos. — Dijo mirando a Miwa.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó el chico que era observado por el enano.

—Si tú le ganas al peluche, solo te salvas tú, pero puedes ayudar a los demás. — Dijo el chico.

Los chicos lo miraron dudosos.

—Misaki, pon una taza de sal en el pedazo de garrafón que trajo Miwa, y llénale de agua. — La chica, dudosa, hizo lo que el chico le había pedido.

Kamui miro a su reloj, los demás le imitaron.

 **2:30 a.m.**

—Escuchen atentamente. — Les pidió a sus amigos, estos asintieron. —Cuando den las 3:00 a.m., daremos inicio a esto, recuerden ir a su escondite y si escuchan ruidos extraños, muévanse con sigilo. — Les entrego unos radios. — Esto nos ayudara a localizarnos, en dado caso de que alguno termine ganando, podrá asistir a los demás. — Dijo rememorando el uso de las Tablet. —En ningún momento suelten su vaso de agua, en el momento en que quieran detener esto, busquen al muñeco, para ello deben sorber agua del vaso, no se la tomen, busquen al muñeco, una vez que le encuentren viertan lo que queda de aguan en el vaso sobre él y escúpanle el agua que tienen en la boca después digan " **Yo gano** ", tres veces. Después de eso vengan aquí, y desde aquí asistirán a los demás. — Los chicos sintieron que sus nervios se ponían de punta, ni bien empezaban y ya tenían quinientas mil cosas que captar. —No olviden que deben encontrar el muñeco. — Dijo mirando al oso. —En cuanto acabemos todos, secaremos al peluche y después le quemaremos. — Todos miraron el juguete.

— ¿Qué pasa si después de declararnos ganadores salimos de aquí? — Pregunto el castaño.

—El fantasma creerá que seguimos jugando y no solo nos apuñalara, sino que nos matara. — Soltó de forma fría.

Todos tragaron duro.

—Revisemos el correcto funcionamiento de los radios. — Dijo dando a entender que debían colocarse en diversos puntos de aquel edificio en construcción, y tratar de comunicarse con los radios.

Los chicos hicieron caso, cada uno de ellos se sitió en un punto distinto y bastante retirado de los demás.

—" **Aquí radio capullo"**

Se escuchó en cuatro radios.

—" **Una vuelta más, y mi huevo será tuyo".**

Tres personas soltaron una leve risa.

—" **Miwa, eres un idiota".** — Dijo Kai por su radio, mensaje que llego también a los demás.

Misaki, desde su localización solo cerró los ojos, en serio, no podía creer que Miwa fuese así de infantil e imprudente en una situación como esa.

—" **Bueno, al menos sé que todos me escucharon".** — Se defendió el blondo.

—" **Esto es serio".** — Se escuchó la voz de la fémina del grupo.

—" **No te enojes, Misaki, por favor".** — Suplicó Aichi.

Miwa se golpeó la frente, había arruinado un buen momento para mostrarse como un verdadero macho.

—" **Bueno, con esto comprobamos que funcionan bien, volvamos al punto de inicio".** — Dijo Kamui, los demás se encaminaron hacia aquel baño.

—Ding, dong.

— _¡¿Otra vez?!_ — Pensó Kai, quien parecía haber sido el único que escuchaba aquel susurro.

Ya todos se habían encontrado en el baño, con relojes en mano miraron la hora.

 **2:55 a.m.**

—Prepárense. — Dijo Kamui, tomando el oso y el lápiz. —Debemos ponerle un nombre. — Dijo caminando hacia el pedazo de garrafón que ya hacía con agua.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo Kai. — ¡Nada como bautizar a un juguete a las 3 de la mañana! — Miwa rio por debajo.

¡Vaya que Kai estaba muy "chistosito"!

Kamui miro a Kai con los ojos entre cerrados. — _¡Seas mamón!_

—De preferencia, que no sea de alguien que conocemos, ni uno de nosotros, — Sugirió Misaki, quien ahora parecía tener miedo.

—En efecto. — Dijo Kamui.

Los chicos pensaron, en el nombre.

—Emiliana. — Dijo Aichi de manera inconsciente.

—Suena bien. — Dijo Miwa. —Además, no conocemos a nadie con dicho nombre. — Dijo sonriendo.

— _Haciéndose el macho alfa ante Tokura_. — Pensó Kai, rodando los ojos.

—Pues Emiliana se le queda. — Dijo Kamui. —Vengan. — Les invitó a acercarse. —Cuando de la señal, diremos… " **Es el turno de…** ", diremos cada uno nuestros nombres y a completaremos con, " **para buscar a "Emiliana"** ", debemos decirlo tres veces e irnos a otra a habitación, prendan las Tablets y sintonícenlas. — Dijo Kamui, los demás obedecieron en cuanto a lo de las Tablets. — ¿Listos? — Los demás asintieron.

Respiraron hondo, todos tomaron al peluche que los miraba con ojos de amor —como todo peluche— y en completa sincronía dijeron. —Es el turno de…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

Dijeron cada uno su nombre, para después volver a hablar sincronizados. —Para buscar a "Emiliana".

.

.

.

—Es el turno de…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

—Para buscar a "Emiliana".

Dijeron por segunda vez.

.

.

.

—Es el turno de…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

—Para buscar a "Emiliana". — Después de eso soltaron el peluche, dejándolo caer en el agua con sal.

Todos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivos escondites. Era el momento de usar los radios.

—" **Cierren los ojos, yo contare hasta diez, después iremos donde el peluche."** — Escucharon la voz de Kamui.

Nadie dijo nada, pero eso sí, todos asintieron.

—" **1…"**

—" **2…"**

—" **3…"**

—" **4…"**

—" **5…"**

—" **6…"**

—" **7…"**

—" **8…"**

—" **9…"**

—" **10..."**

—" **¡Vamos!"**

Todos se dirigieron al baño, en donde se encontraron con el oso que nadaba en el garrafón.

Kamui extendió su mano hacia el peluche, sus amigos le imitaron.

—Ahora debemos decir " **Te encontramos, "Emiliana"** ". — Dijo en un tenue susurro. —Después…

—Después declararemos que es su turno el buscarnos, repitiendo todo tres veces, y luego le apuñalaremos, ¿cierto? — Dijo Kai, el menor asintió. —Ok. — Dijo sin más.

—Te encontramos,"Emiliana". — Dijeron en armonía. Respiraron hondo y continuaron. —Ahora es el turno de "Emiliana", para buscar a…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

Nuevamente volvieron a dar su nombre, cada uno de ellos.

.

.

.

—Te encontramos,"Emiliana". Ahora es el turno de "Emiliana", para buscar a…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

Dijeron por segunda vez.

.

.

.

—Te encontramos,"Emiliana". Ahora es el turno de "Emiliana", para buscar a…

—Misaki.

—Kai.

—Miwa.

—Aichi.

—Kamui.

Acto seguido, entre todos tomaron el lápiz y apuñalaron al oso, nuevamente le dejaron caer en el garrafón

—Que la fuerza, nos acompañe. — Dijo Kamui con una pose heroica.

Una vez apuñalado el oso todos, salieron con rumbo a sus escondites, ahora más que nunca debían prestar atención a su alrededor, cada cosa, cada sonido, cada sombra, todo absolutamente todo, era crucial en ese momento.

Ahora cada uno en su lugar, tragaba duro.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _Aun no pasaba nada raro, sin embargo mis piernas no dejaban de temblar._

— ¿Por qué accedí?... _Ah, sí, quería ver si Miwa lograba conquistar a Misaki, debimos haber planeado una cita o algo por el estilo._ — _Miré hacia la Tablet, la imagen seguía siendo estática pura, solté un leve suspiro, estaba seguro de que nadie me escucharía, como no manejo para nada estar en un sitio muy oscuro, decidí que mi escondite ideal, sería un pequeño local con varios lugares para ocultarme, tenía un enorme ventanal, entraba luz, lo suficiente para tenerme un poco en calma._

 _Y pude haber seguido así, de no ser por…_

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Kai~**

 _Sin que Aichi se diera cuenta, elegí un escondite cercano al suyo, aún no se escucha nada, ni en el canal se nota algo inusual, sin embargo la sensación de que alguien estaba cerca, me tenía muy intranquilo._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando…_

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Misaki~**

 _Cuando había decidido participar, no creí que se me alterarían tanto los nervios, ahora entiendo porque Kamui, no nos había dicho todo, sabía que si lo hacía no habríamos accedido._

—Esto es traición. — _Aunque me queje, ya es tarde, ya está empezado el juego, ahora debemos mantenernos alerta para poder salir de esta._

 _Apenas iba a volver a checar la Tablet cuando…_

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Kamui~**

" _Esto será, peligroso, pero divertido", me metí en lo que parecía ser la alacena de uno de los locales, la verdad no lograba distinguir nada, estaba muy oscuro…_

— ¡Que idiota, olvide que traigo una linterna! — _Susurré, debía evitar hacer ruido alguno, sólo espero que los demás no olvidaran tomar una linterna._

 _Estuve a punto de prenderla, cuando…_

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Miwa~**

 _Estaba en un pequeño cubículo, era muy poca la luz natural que entraba, lo bueno es que tome una linterna, no creo que Kamui las trajera solo de adorno._

 _Bueno, el suspenso era algo que inundaba este juego, pero algo me tomo de sorpresa, quizás solo había sido mi intuición, pero la temperatura estaba descendiendo bastante._

 _Estaba decidido a hacerles saber a los chicos lo que ocurría cuando…_

 **~0~**

— **Ding, dong,  
abran ya las puertas,  
acabo de llegar,  
será inútil que se escondan.**

Aquella voz, parecía estar cantando, era claramente la voz de una mujer, a todos se les helo la sangre, todos dirigieron su mirada a los dispositivos y todos mostraban la misma imagen, se notaba una silueta, claramente femenina, Kamui reviso su radio, no estaba ni para mandar mensaje, ni como para recibirlo, eso solo significaba que aquella cantaleta que escucho, también la habían escuchado los demás y no solo eso, aquel ente tenía la suficiente fuerza como para ser oído por todos.

— _¡Ha comenzado!_ — Fue lo único que cruzó por las cabezas de todos.

Respiraron hondo y agudizaron su sentido del oído, así como el de la vista, y la percepción que por norma general casi nadie usa, esta vez se encendió en automático.

— **Ding, dong,  
abran ya las puertas,  
acabo de llegar,  
será inútil escaparse.**

 **~0~**

En un cubículo, con la mirada calvada en la Tablet, se hallaba un rubio, mismo que de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, debía apañárselas para poder mantener la Tablet, la linterna y el vaso de agua con él, o de lo contrario la cosa se pondría fea.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, su respiración se aceleró.

— _Jugar en las Uderfigth, es una, pero jugar con un espíritu es aún más peligroso que con esos pandilleros._ — Pensó el rubio, tratando de regularizar su respiración. — _Debo calmarme, o pagare las consecuencias._ — Respiró hondo, eso sí, sin cerrar los ojos.

Se asomó con sumo cuidado, no había nada raro en donde él se hallaba, se sintió ligeramente aliviado, volvió a meterse al cubículo y saco de su bolsa la Tablet.

Miro la pantalla de esta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— _¡No me jodas!_

En la pantalla se veía con ligera distorsión lo que era el pasillo que daba al lugar en donde él estaba, y no sólo eso, se veía la misma silueta que había visto antes.

Poco a poco la imagen de la silueta comenzó a volverse más clara, pudiendo notarse mejor la forma femenina, no era ni muy esbelta ni muy robusta, su piel se veía grisácea y parecía estar cubierta de venas negras, casi grietas, el cabello se veía gris, era difícil para Miwa debido a la distorsión de la imagen.

Aquella mujer comenzó a darse media vuelta, logrando que un miedo voraz se apoderara de él.

— _¡Tranquilízate Miwa!, seguro que alguien se ha colado y nos está haciendo la jugada._ — Pensó, luchando por convencerse de ello.

Lucha que fue inútil, ahora podía ver perfectamente el rostro de aquel ente, su piel no cambiaba de tono, seguía grisácea, al igual que en sus piernas se veían venas negras, habían grietas en su rostro, grietas que nacían desde sus ojos, pero fue ese detalle, lo que le hizo desear nunca haber accedido, y nunca haber permitido que aquel juego se llevase a cabo.

Aquella mujer —si se le podía considerar así—, no poseía ojos, sólo eran las cuencas vacías, impregnadas por una oscuridad tan atroz que helaba la sangre, detenía los latidos y aumentaba el arrepentimiento, de cualquiera que le viera.

Miwa se asomó con cuidado y para su mala suerte, noto una sombra justo en la entrada de donde él estaba, dirigió su mirada a la Tablet. Y comenzó el juego para él.

— **Nuestras miradas,** **  
** **tarde o temprano se encontraran,** **  
** **puedo ver el miedo,** **  
** **penetrar en tu alma.**

No pidió permiso alguno, y no lo necesitaba, ellos le permitieron entrar, ahora debían ganarle.

Aquel espíritu, que ahora respondía bajo el nombre de "Emiliana", entró a aquel lugar lleno de cubículos de oficina, se puso frente a uno, volteó a su derecha, después a su izquierda, todos y cada uno de los cubículos tenia puertas abajo, como especie de archiveros, aunque cualquiera diría que la puertas corredizas, eran para que los empleados guardasen algo, como sus bolsos.

"Emiliana" se puso en cuclillas y abrió una puerta, para suerte de Miwa y mala de ella, no había nada, cerró la puerta y aun en cuclillas, se deslizó a su lado izquierdo, repitió la operación, nuevamente no había nada.

Soltó una pequeña risa, que si bien no sonó macabra, si le helo la sangre al rubio.

— _Lleva dos, por lo que oigo, seguirá hacia la izquierda, puede que se siga totalmente o que de vuelta y comience a ir hacia la derecha._ — Pensó prestando suma atención al ruido de afuera, miró la Tablet. La imagen volvía a ser estática. — _Sólo somos yo, mis sentidos y esa criatura._ — Apretó ligeramente el vaso.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose, seguía proviniendo de la izquierda.

— _Sólo abre la puerta derecha._ — Reconoció el sonido.

 **~Flashback~**

Después de que Kamui les dijera que buscaran un baño, todos habían dado marcha, Miwa aprovecho para ver un área que parecían ser oficinas, estaba llena de cubículos, todos con pequeños archiveros bajo los escritorios.

El rubio al ver todo aquello silbo. —Parece que más que un centro comercial, esto será multiusos.

Recorrió el lugar, contando uno por uno los cubículos que había.

—Quince por cuatro, nos dan un total de sesenta cubículos, más… — Se dispuso a contar todos los que ya hacían pegados a la pared de la izquierda. —Diez, es igual a setenta. — Dijo regresando la mirada a todo el lugar. —Como escondite da una amplia ventaja y también un amplio peligro, es un juego de azar. — Sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

Se puso en cuclillas y abrió el lado izquierdo de uno de los archiveros, se metió y lo cerró. —Es bastante espacioso. — Susurro, abrió el lado derecho y noto algo raro. —Suena muy distinto… — Volvió a cerrar la pueda derecha, después de un rato volvió a abrir la izquierda, notando que en efecto el sonido era distinto al de la puerta de la derecha, repitió la operación una y otra vez, esto para cerciorarse de haber oído bien. — ¡Me viene de perlas! — Dijo saliendo del archivero, y comprobando que los demás archiveros tenían esa peculiaridad.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Esa era ahora su poderosa ventaja.

— _Un buen guerrero, estudia el campo de batalla y lo tiene en mente todo el tiempo._ — Volvió a mirar la Tablet.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, el oso de peluche estaba en el quinto cubículo, mirando hacia la pared.

— _Tengo que aprovechar y salir de aquí._ — Pensó alarmado.

Nuevamente escucho un ruido. — _¡Esta en el cubículo a espaldas de este!_ — Era hora de rezar.

—Sé que estas cerca.

Le dijo "Emiliana", ahora sabía que debía salir de ahí sin perder tiempo. Se escuchó que entro al archivero, ahora la temperatura del interior del archivero en el que estaba Miwa, descendía aún más rápido.

—Estas del otro lado, ¿verdad?

— _¡Mierda!_

—Saca ese juguetito.

Le pidió en un tono "inocente".

—Quiero ver tu cara.

Miwa sabía que esa cosa no era buena y lo comprobó al oír aquella frase impregnada de mórbida maldad. Espero un poco más, lo suficiente como para oír que se abría una puerta.

— _La puerta de la izquierda._ — Reconoció el sonido y como si se mimetizara, él también abrió la izquierda, no en su totalidad como lo había hecho "Emiliana", pero si lo suficiente como para salir.

—Oye…

A Miwa se le helo la sangre.

— ¿Pensabas dejarme?

— _¡Demonios!_

Viró un poco hacia su espalda, y ahí estaba la chica de piel muerta y cuencas vacías de las cuales emanaba lo que parecía ser un líquido tan espeso que apenas lograba verse el movimiento de este, también notó que aquella cosa llevaba el lápiz en su mano.

No espero nada más, y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Ah, ah~

Dijo la chica de forma cantarina.

—Parece que tendré que correr.

Soltó con falso pesar.

 **~0~**

Había pasado unos 15 minutos desde que se habían oído aquella cantaleta. Y a pesar de eso ninguno lograba calmar sus nervios.

Escucharon puertas corredizas abriendo y cerrando con sumo cuidado.

Misaki, quien estaba un piso arriba, miraba la Tablet, tratando de obtener alguna pista, vio una sombra pasar frente a la entrada de donde estaba, apretó con fuerza el dispositivo y el vaso.

— _¡Cálmate Misaki!_ — Se pidió a sí misma.

Se asomó al pasillo y ahí le vio, se trataba de Miwa, quien corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, dando vuelta a la derecha.

Giró hacia la dirección de la venía Miwa.

—Ding, dong.

Escucho la chica y con cuidado volvió a ocultarse.

Misaki, se aseguró de que aquella cosa no estuviera cerca.

—" **¿Chicos?"** — Se escuchó un suave murmullo en los radios. Los chicos se tensaron. — **"¿Chicos?, por favor contesten."** — Reconocieron la voz, se trataba de Misaki.

—" **¿Qué ocurre, Tokura?"** — Respondió el castaño.

—" **Miwa acaba de pasar corriendo."** — Dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

—" **¿Estas bien?"** — Esta vez fue la voz de Kamui.

—" **S-s-s…"**

No pudo terminar de contestar cuando…

 **~0~**

— **Ding, dong,** **  
** **les estoy buscando,  
acabo de entrar,  
sus respiraciones son erradas.**

El juego solo estaba comenzando.

 **~0~**

— _Se escuchó cerca del baño…_ — El castaño afilo la mirada. —Tokura, ¿en dónde estás? — Le pregunto por el radio.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

 **~0~**

—" **Tokura, ¿en dónde estás?"** — Escuchó la voz de Kai.

 **~0~**

—" **Esta conmigo."**

Escucho Kai por la radio.

— _¡Maldición!_

 **~0~**

—" **Tokura, ¿en dónde estás?"**

—Está conmigo.

Escucho Misaki a sus espaldas, rápidamente volteó y ahí se topó con nada más ni nada menos, que la oscuridad, la misma que reinaba desde que ella se había ocultado ahí.

Misaki, regreso la vista al frente.

—Chicos…

— **Vamos a divertirnos,** **  
** **comienza a correr,** **  
** **si te atrasas** **  
** **te mataré.**

Misaki trago duro, sintió un frío estremecedor y salió corriendo del lugar. No quería voltear atrás y no sabía si era por miedo a ver que era aquella cosa que hablo o bien, notar que no había nadie.

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **me divierto mucho,** **  
** **¿a dónde crees que vas?,** **  
** **te equivocas si crees que ganaras.**

La chica seguía corriendo, hasta que tropezó con algo. A pesar de haber luchado por no derramar el agua le fue imposible.

— _¡Duele!_ — Dijo apenas poniéndose de rodillas. —El vaso… — Susurró al ver el líquido en el suelo y el vaso tirado.

—Sabes… — Escuchó una voz. —Acabas de dejarte completamente vulnerable.

— _Esa voz…_ — Misaki abrió los ojos al reconocerla, aun con el miedo encima viró a su espalda y le vio. —Miwa… — Dijo aliviada.

El rubio le sonrío como siempre hacía, en su mano derecha portaba su vaso. Misaki no pudo evitar correr hacia él y dejar escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Tranquila. — Le pidió él. —Todo estará… — Hizo una pausa que incomodo a Misaki, esta se alejó de él.

— ¿Miwa? — Le llamó asustada.

—Bien. — A completo el chico su frase, regresando a su habitual tono y ganándose la mirada fulminante de la chica.

—No le encuentro la gracia. — Dijo molesta.

Miwa sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Anda. — Le dijo extendiéndole la mano, la chica lo miro sin comprender. —Vámonos. — Dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Yo… — Ella bajo la mirada, Miwa dirigió su mirada hacia el vaso que segundos antes, ella llevaba en la mano.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo, logrando que la chica subiese el rostro. —Kamui dijo que esto nos servía de protección. — Dijo rememorando las explicaciones del enano. —Pero jamás dijo que no podíamos usar uno para resguarda a dos, solo debemos estar juntos. — Aquel comentario hizo nacer un rubor en las mejillas de la chica. —Anda. — Volvió a decirle a la chica, esta accedió y apenas dio un paso, volvió a sentir algo, y estaba segura de que ese algo era lo que le había hecho tropezar.

Saco la linterna que traía y la encendió, comenzó a apuntar al suelo en busca de algo y para su terror lo encontró.

—Una pierna… — Susurró, tratando de ocultar su horror, siguió aquella pierna y se encontró con un cadáver.

Se trataba del cuerpo de una chica de cabellos rubio, su cabello se veía seco, y un olor fétido inundo el lugar, su piel estaba grisácea, no tardó mucho en notar que sus venas estaban completamente saltadas y la sangre en ellas estaba tan coagulada que se veía negra, la chica se agacho y apunto con la luz la cara de la chica.

— ¡No tiene ojos! — Esta vez no oculto su terror.

—Yo creo que se ve bien. — Escuchó la voz de Miwa, sin embargo aquella frase le provoco un escalofrió. —Tú también… te verías linda. — Dijo con un tono de ultra tumba, la chica sintió un fuerte apretón en su brazo, ha como pudo se soltó del agarre del chico y le apunto a la cara con la linterna.

Sus piernas temblaron, de tal manera que sintió que las fuerzas le abandonarían en cualquier momento.

— **Es imposible esconderse,** **  
** **soy la reina de este juego.**

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver que Miwa, estaba sin ojos, su piel se veía marchita, y su cara estaba impregnada con el mismo tipo de venas que el cadáver que ya hacia atrás de ella, clavo la mirada en el cuello del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Dijo notando a donde miraba la chica.

—Ah, esto…

Dijo sacando el lápiz de su cuello, mismo que estaba profundamente clavado.

—Sabes, es difícil matar a alguien con esto.

Dijo apuntando a la chica con el objeto.

—Debo darles puntos por esta precaución.

Dijo burlón.

—Pero esto solo es difícil, más no imposible.

Dijo sonriendo de forma atrozmente perversa.

Sin importarle lo del vaso, Misaki salió huyendo de ahí.

 **~0~**

— " _ **¡Mató a Miwa!"**_

Se escuchó en los radios.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos tanto como sus parpados se los permitieron.

— " **¿Cómo has dicho?"** — Le cuestionó el castaño.

Se escucharon sollozos.

—" **Esa cosa mató a Miwa."**

—" **¡Misaki, busca el peluche y záfate de esto, los demás haremos lo mismo!"** — Era la voz de Kamui.

 **~0~**

Corría tanto como sus piernas le daban, sin embargo, las imágenes del cadáver y la actual condición de Miwa, quebrantaban su fuerza.

— **Puedo escuchar tus pasos,** **  
** **buscas donde resguardarte,** **  
** **lo siento no sirve,** **  
** **estoy justo a tus espaldas.**

Por inercia volteó a su espalda y en efecto, a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Miwa. La chica siguió corriendo y de forma inesperada su energía de reserva salió, lo cual le ayudo a incrementar la velocidad, lo suficiente como para perderse de la vista de "Emiliana" —quien ahora estaba usando el cuerpo de Miwa—.

Bajo un piso y continuo corriendo, debía de hacerse con otro vaso con agua y sal, para poder mantenerse a salvo.

Escucho la risa de "Emiliana" en el piso de arriba y decidió ocultarse en uno de los locales de aquel piso.

— _¿Cubículos?_

Camino con sumo cuidado y en el suelo, frente a la tercera hilera de cubículos ya hacia un vaso, se acercó a él, había agua, lo tomo y lo olfateo.

— _¡Agua con sal!_

Apenas logro reconocer el aroma cuando algo en el ambiente cambio drásticamente, era como si fuese transportada a otra dimensión.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Misaki~**

 _El lugar se veía lúgubre,_ _lo que era completamente natural, siendo alrededor de las 3:00 a.m., me sentía completamente extraña, hace solo unos segundos podía sentir un miedo voraz, pero ahora era completamente disintió._

 _La puerta del local se abrió, quien estaba ahí era Miwa, no sabía si alegrarme o aterrarme, después de todo yo sabía que él…_

 _Escuche una puerta abrirse y miré que era Miwa quien se escondía en uno de los cubículos. Él no me vio… eso solo quiere decir…_

—Que estas en un salto temporal.

 _Gire hacia mi izquierda, pero no había nadie, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar._

 _Para cuando regrese a mirar al frente ya estaba el oso sobre uno de los cubículos, mirando hacia la pared._

 _Aquello me dio mala espina. Una sombra obstruyo la salida, dirigí mi mirada al frente y la vi, se trataba de la misma chica que había visto, o mejor dicho el cadáver._

 _Parecía que tampoco me veía, entró y comenzó a revisar los cubículos, me acerque con miedo y noté que movía los labios, sin embargo no podía oír lo que decía, mucho menos adivinarlo._

 _Continuo buscado hasta que por fin se metió a uno de los cubículos, después salió y a la par que ella salía, Miwa también lo hacía._

 _Aquella cosa, a quien llamamos "Emiliana", subió al cubículo y se pasó al que estaba atrás, quedando así sobre aquel en el que estaba Miwa._

 _Él solo miro aterrado a esa cosa y salió corriendo del lugar, pero…_

 _¡Olvido el vaso!_

 _Entonces…_

—Por eso te dijo que podías usar el de él…

 _Nuevamente busqué con la vista quien me hablaba, pero no había nadie…_

—Su fuerza de voluntad fue lo que hizo que te diera ese mensaje, aun después de muerto.

 _No pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos._

 **~0~**

La chica salió del trance en el que estaba, no dudo ni un momento y tomó el vaso de Miwa, entró a otro cubículo del lugar, no sin antes cerrar el que el rubio había dejado abierto.

Miwa —"Emiliana" — entró al local.

—Vaya, vaya, volvemos aquí, ¿verdad rubio?

Dijo mofándose del incauto, cuyo cuerpo era suyo ahora.

Misaki, quien aún permanecía oculta rezaba para que Miwa —"Emiliana" — creyera que estaba en donde el rubio había estado.

— _Menos mal que no cerré esta puerta._ — Pensó, recobrando un poco la calma.

Una puerta se abrió, Misaki se asomó un poco y notó que algo —o mejor dicho alguien— entraba al cubículo que había sido usado antes.

— _¡Debo aprovechar!_ — Decidía, salió del cubículo y a gatas —con el vaso del rubio en mano— salió del lugar.

Aun a gatas se alejó lo más que pudiese, para después ponerse en pie, corrió hacia el baño, debía hallar al oso y ganarle.

Encendió el radio. —Chicos…

 **~0~**

—" **Chicos…"**

—" **¿Qué ocurre Misaki?"** — Le preguntó Kamui.

—" **Misaki, ¿estás bien?"** — Esta vez fue Aichi.

—" **¿Tokura, en donde estás?"** — Ahora era Kai.

—" **Estoy en el baño."** — Dijo en un suave susurro. — **"El peluche no está."** — Dijo después de revisar todo el lugar.

A los demás se les erizo la piel.

—" **Es normal, escuchen…"** — Pidió Kamui. — **"El peluche, no siempre estará en el punto de inicio, debemos movernos y buscar al oso y ganarle, es posible que Miwa solo este posei…"**

—" **No."**

La sangre se les helo a todos.

—" **No esta poseído… bueno sí."**

 **~0~**

—" **Es normal, escuchen…"** — Pidió Kamui. — **"El peluche, no siempre estará en el punto de inicio, debemos movernos y buscar al oso y ganarle, es posible que Miwa solo este posei…"**

—No.

Misaki volteó a su derecha y ahí vio al rubio, cuyo rostro era macabramente adornado con una siniestra sonrisa.

—No esta poseído… bueno sí.

Dijo ladeando la cabeza, a modo que se viese como un gesto infantil. La chica de cabellos lilas, comenzó a temblar.

—Vamos, vamos, no te asustes.

Le dijo en forma cantarina, Misaki por su parte decidió salir de ahí.

— ¡Uf!, no de nuevo…

Dijo mal humorado.

—No entiende, ¿eh?, nadie puede ganarme.

Dijo después de dar tiempo suficiente a la chica, comenzó a caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

 **~0~**

Kai, Aichi y Kamui, salieron de sus escondites y con sigilo, se dirigieron al punto de inicio.

— ¡Aléjate! — Escuchó Kai el gritó de su compañera.

—" **¿Escucharon eso?"**

—Sí. — Contestó Kai. —Estoy cerca, iré a ver, ustedes busquen al oso. — Dijo cerrando cualquier comunicación con ellos.

Al llegar al lugar del que provenía el grito de la chica se quedó sin habla, en el pasillo, como muñeco de trapo se hallaba el rubio.

Quien tenía el cuerpo completamente manchado de sangre, era como si alguien le hubiese picoteado y después le hubiese vertido sangre coagulada encima.

—Corre.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró a Misaki, con múltiples apuñaladas en el cuerpo, todas pequeñas, la chica alzó el rostro, dejando ver apuñaladas también en este, a diferencia del rubio y de la otra chica, ella aun poseía sus ojos… o al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Tokura! — Le llamó el castaño al verla.

—Entonces el nombre completo es Misaki Tokura.

Dijo ella.

—Me sigue gustando más Emiliana.

Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

 **—** **No apresuro mi paso,** **  
** **soy tan amable,  
que te daré tiempo para que huyas.**

Al ver que Kai no se movió, sonrió perversamente.

—Entonces te "atrapare", justo ahora.

Dijo abalanzándose sobre el chico…

Kai sería bueno en la cocina, en Vanguard y si le preguntan a Aichi, quizás hasta en la cama, pero de eso a enfrentarse a un ente, pues no mucho y menos, si tomábamos en cuenta que la fuerza de Misaki había crecido considerablemente.

 **~0~**

—Note vayas.

Pidió al chico de cabellos negros, quien mandaba de paseo la petición, desde ya hacía un buen rato que no podía dejar de correr, cuando apenas lograba recuperar el aliento, "Emiliana" le hablaba, o se paraba delante de él.

Subió al quinto piso a una velocidad que quizás hasta a él le hubiese sorprendido.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver que aquel piso estaba completamente vacío, no había lugar alguno en el que pudieses esconderse. Su única opción era cerrar la puerta de la escalera de emergencia y buscar como regresar al primer piso sin encontrase con "Emiliana".

— **Estoy frente a la puerta,** **  
** **te puedo sentir,  
incluso huelo tu miedo... **

A kamui se le puso la piel helada al oír esa cantaleta como un tenue susurro.

Volteó y se topó con "Emiliana" —en el cuerpo de Misaki—, quien le sonreía de la misma manera que hizo cuando usaba el cuerpo de Miwa.

 **—** **No sabes esconderte, te veo…**

Volvió a cantar, el chico se encogió un poco.

— ¡Aléjate! — Le gritó, igual o más desesperado que el grito que había dado su amiga antes de ser poseída.

—No grites, no grites.

Dijo ella, colocando sus manos al frente, como si tratase de crear una barrera entre ella y el chico.

— ¡Esto se acabara aquí y ahora! — Sentenció Kamui, el chico se había aprevenido con un amuleto, y si él tenía que ser honesto, siempre deseo que no llegase el momento de usarlo.

—Tienes razón.

Le dijo la chica.

—Esto se acabara, serán tus manos las que aniquilen a los otros dos.

Dijo aun usando esa sonrisa macabra.

 **~0~**

Aichi estaba en busca del muñeco, por dos motivos, el primero, "atraparlo" y avisarle a los muchachos, y el segundo, acabar con el juego, él únicamente sabia del descenso de Miwa, más no el de Misaki, quizás de ahí el que su voluntad no se desquebrajara tanto, le pesaba la pérdida del rubio, sin embargo en su corazón ya hacía una esperanza de que el blondo solo estuviese siendo controlado por "Emiliana".

El chico seguía caminado, iluminando su sendero con la linterna que Kamui le había otorgado antes de empezar.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _No podía evitar temblar de miedo, después de oír a Misaki decir que Miwa…_

 _Ya se había decidido, encontraríamos al peluche, le ganaríamos y también nos aseguraríamos de que los demás también le ganasen, aunque…_

 _De ser cierto lo de Miwa…_

 _No sé cómo se lo podríamos decir a sus padres…_

 _Debo darme prisa, ya han pasado unos minutos desde que Kai dijo que iría a donde Misaki._

 _La verdad es que espero que estén bien…_

 _Oí unos quejidos, aquelló me altero mucho._

—A-Ai-chi… — _Escuché a unos cuantos metros delante mío. Apunte con la linterna._

— ¡Kai! — _Corrí hacia él, estaba lastimado, su hombro izquierdo tenía una perforación._ — ¡Kai, ¿qué te paso?! — _Le pregunté alarmado, él me sonrió._

—Tranquilo, logre evitar que me diese en la clavícula. — _No pude evitar sentir, rabia, impotencia, pánico y miedo, era una fiesta de emociones, todas más desagradables que la otra._

 _Rápidamente cambio la expresión a una llena de rabia._

— ¿Kai? — _Me preocupó verlo así, él elevó la cara tan pronto le llamé._

—Atrapó a Tokura. — _Aquello oprimió más mi corazón._

— ¡Misaki! — _Susurré mientras trataba de contener mi llanto, se supone que esto era solo un juego…_

 _Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ahora solo éramos Kamui, Kai y yo…_

 **~0~**

La presión era mucha, "Emiliana" aún no se le acercaba, pero le estaba hiriendo con todas y cada una de sus palabras, todas tan certeras, tan hirientes… tan ciertas.

Cada una de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas.

— _Si tan solo no hubiese tenido esta absurda idea…_ — Kamui estaba desorbitado, "Emiliana" no solo le había torturado verbalmente, la maldita también se había encargado de torturarlo psicológicamente, como había hecho con Misaki.

— **No sabes esconderte, te veo…**

Volvió a cantar, mientras el chico, aún seguía en su conflicto mental.

—Voy a atraparte y después me desharé de ese par.

Sentenció la chica acercándose al pelinegro, mientras movía la cabeza como si tuviese un tic nervioso.

— _¡No, no dejare que lastime a mis amigos!_ — Pensó Kamui decidido, sorbió un poco del vaso, dispuesto a escupírselo a "Emiliana", eso no haría que el juego acabase, pero podría darle tiempo a salir de ahí.

Decidido, miró de forma desafiante a "Emiliana", quien ladeó la cabeza, para después sonreír.

—Ya veo.

Dijo logrando tensar al menor.

—No te funcionara.

Dijo segura de sus palabras. Kamui sudó frio.

— _No lograra distraerme, mientras mi hermano y Kai encuentren el oso, podremos frenarla._ — Respiró hondo, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

"Emiliana" mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no funcionará.

Volvió a sentenciar ella.

—Mira tu carta de triunfo.

Dijo, sacando detrás de ella al oso, mismo que aun destilaba un poco de agua, Kamui al verlo no pudo evitar abrir la boca, cosa que naturalmente hizo que el líquido que había introducido en ella saliera.

— _¡Pero… ¿qué demonios?!_ — Su corazón se aceleró a causa del miedo.

Volvió a dirigir su vaso a su boca, sin embargo fue interrumpido, "Emiliana" había lanzado el oso ocasionando que este golpease la mano derecha del pelinegro y le tirase el vaso.

—Te dije que no funcionaria.

Sonrió con malicia.

—No eres el primero en intentarlo.

Sin vacilación alguna, se lanzó contra él menor.

 **~0~**

Un peliazul iba junto a un castaño herido, ambos aun poseían sus vasos.

—Kai. — Llamó el de cabellos azules. El mencionado sólo volteó a verlo.

— ¿Cómo es que aún tienes tu vaso? — Preguntó mirando el vaso del contrario.

Su duda era lógica, el castaño le había platicado que su amiga había sido poseída por "Emiliana" y que esta se le lanzó encima con toda la intención de devolverle el favor, a como el chico de ojos esmeraldas le había platicado, lo más lógico sería que el vaso hubiese terminado en el suelo.

El castaño no dijo nada, inclusive había ocultado el rostro. Aquello le puso los nervios de punta a Aichi.

— ¿Kai?

El contrario no hizo nada, se detuvo de golpe en frente de un ventanal enorme, uno de los pocos que no era cubierto por la tela de aquel edificio, la luna alumbraba tenuemente el pasillo en el que ellos estaban.

—Descansemos un poco. — Pidió Kai, después de haber checado la Tablet y notar que no había nada inusual.

Aichi accedió y ayudo al castaño a sentarse en el suelo. Kai dejó su vaso cerca de él, quedando este oculto en la sombra.

Aichi se acercó al ventanal y dejo su vaso en el suelo, por lo que el chico vio se encontraban en el tercer piso.

— ¡Ah! — Se escuchó un grito que inundo todo el edificio.

Aichi reconoció la voz. — ¡Kamui! — Dijo alarmado, viró hacia el ventanal, topándose así con la luna, misma a la que parecía que el chico le rezaba para que su amigo estuviese bien.

Lamentablemente aquel rezo no fue escuchado…

Como si de cámara lenta se tratase, Aichi vio a su pequeño amigo caer estrepitosamente de quien sabe que piso, a pesar de haber sido solo una fracción de segundo, Aichi pudo ver claramente la expresión de su amigo.

Tenía la mandíbula desencajada, como si hubiesen tratado de arrancarle la mandíbula inferior sin lograrlo, sus ojos habían sido perforados con algo, que seguramente era el lápiz —después de todo era con lo que ellos habían atacado al oso—, su piel se veía gris, como si algo le hubiese chupado el color.

—Deberías correr.

Aichi volteó a su espalda, donde se supone estaba Kai, se alivió al notar que el chico seguía ahí, recargado en la pared, haciendo presión en su hombro.

— _Entonces… ¿Quién hablo?_ — El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su novio, debían salir de ahí.

— ¡Huye, Aichi!

Escucho un gritó, era una voz completamente ajena a la de sus amigos y a la de "Emiliana".

— ¡Kai, debemos ir… — Su frase quedo inconclusa, al ver que el castaño, ya se había puesto de pie, sin embargo un olor fétido provenía de él.

— ¡Huye!

Volvió a escuchar.

—Te dije que corrieras.

Aichi abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, no podía creer que Kai fuese el que hablaba, esa no era su voz, estaba seguro de eso.

El castaño alzó la cara y mostró el auténtico horror, su rostro estaba lleno de apuñaladas, como el de Misaki, solo que las de él iban más cercadas, era como si en más de 5 ocasiones le hubiesen apuñalado en donde mismo, sus ojos ya no eran vedes, ahora estaban inyectados en sangre, era lo único en todo su rostro que no había sido apuñalado en más de una ocasión, sus piernas se veían raras, como si hubiesen sido quebradas, estaban chuecas su mano derecha o mejor dicho los dedos de esta estaban completamente dislocados, dándole un aire de lo más horrible, la sangre por muy extraño que fuese estaba completamente coagulada, como si hubiesen pasado horas, siendo que no había pasado ni media hora desde que habían comenzado, o al menos eso creyó Aichi.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca.

 **6:15 a.m.**

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — Alarmado volvió a mirar al frente, topándose con el rostro inexpresivo de Kai. —Esto no puede estar pasando. — Dijo entre sollozos.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Kai cayó al piso. Aichi sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, llamándolo y moviéndolo suavemente, con la —inútil— esperanza de que el castaño siguiese vivo.

—No sirve.

Escucho la misma voz que había comenzado a "acosarlos" esa madrugada.

—Ven y muere.

Dijo en un tono socarrón.

Aichi se alejó de Kai al notar que había alguien atrás del inerte cuerpo del castaño, poco a poco Aichi se arrastró dejando su espalda sobre el enorme vidrio, su respiración era errática, daba la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Quien se hallaba atrás de Kai, comenzó a caminar hacia Aichi, pasando incluso sobre el cadáver del castaño, la luz de la luna ilumino a aquel ser.

Camino solo lo suficiente como para que se viera de su cadera para abajo, luciendo así únicamente unos zapatos negros y un pantalón cuyo color era difícil descifrar debido a lo sucio que estaba.

— ¡Escapa, Aichi!

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _Estaba aterrado, Kai se veía muy distinto a cuando me lo encontré._

 _¿Cómo ocurrió?_

 _Cuando nos encontramos él estaba bien, solo tenía aquella herida en su hombro._

 _¿Cómo fue que apenas le di la espalda su aspecto cambio demasiado?_

 _Después ver a Kamui caer desde quien sabe que piso sólo me hizo darme cuenta de algo._

 _Kai tenía razón al decir que no, y ahora por mi culpa él vino, por no dejarme solo él… ahora esta…_

— ¡Escapa, Aichi!

 _Escuche una voz, sonaba a la voz de una mujer, no era la voz de Misaki, por lo tanto no supe si alegrarme o espantarme, tampoco se trataba de la voz de "Emiliana", aún seguía sin saber cómo sentirme._

 _Además, estoy casi seguro de que quien está delante de mí es "Emiliana", pero en su cuerpo y no en el de mis amigos._

— ¡No pierdas el tiempo, huye!

 _Por fin pude apreciar mejor aquella voz, tome el vaso y salí corriendo, debía encontrar un sitio en el cual ocultarme y pensar en que debía y podía hacer._

— ¡Aquí!

 _Escuche aquella voz, se escuchaba muy amigable y de ser honesto me aliviaba oírle._

 _Entre al lugar del que oí esa voz y cerré la puerta con cuidado, lo último que quería era darle indicios a "Emiliana" de donde estaba._

 **~0~**

El chico saco la Tablet de su chaqueta, debía aprevenirse de todo. En la pantalla no había nada más que la estática, suspiro ligeramente aliviado.

— _Debo llegar al baño y acabar con esto._ — Miró su vaso con agua. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Un vaso, eso era todo lo que tenían sus amigos para protegerse, un vaso que significaba salvación y que a la vez era tan fácil de perder.

 **—** **Toc toc,** **  
** **abre ya la puerta,  
sé que estás ahí,  
no tiene caso que me ignores.**

Aichi se tensó al oír aquel canto.

— _¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?_ — Miró nuevamente en la pantalla.

Frente a la puerta estaba "Emiliana", parada, tambaleándose un poco, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer como lo había hecho Kai minutos atrás.

 **—** **Voy a entrar de todas formas,** **  
** **no escaparas.**

La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando, le puse seguro._ — Comenzó a sudar frio.

 **—** **Toc toc** **  
** **¿en dónde te escondes?** **  
** **sé que estas aquí,** **  
** **no importa, no llevo prisa.**

El corazón de Aichi se estrujo. Revisó la pantalla, para su suerte "Emiliana" no estaba.

— ¡Date prisa y termina el juego!

Nuevamente esa voz le estaba dando una mano, o al menos eso parecía. Salió cuidadosamente de su escondite y miró que no había nadie a su alrededor, se asomó al pasillo y de igual forma no vio a nadie.

— _¡Es ahora o nunca!_ — Aun con miedo comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, debía ser rápido pero también cuidadoso.

 **—** **No puedes huir,** **  
** **no importa lo que hagas,** **  
** **el juego está acabando** **  
** **me llevare la victoria.**

Se encontró frente a Misaki, quien tenía sus apuñalados ojos en sus manos, extendiendo estas hacia él, el estómago comenzó a revolvérsele al sentir de nuevo aquel fétido olor.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para lograr poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, sin embargo sintió algo en su pie, bajo la mirada y vio lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre y junto con él varios bultos, uno de ellos parecía ser una tira, misma que siguió con la mirada y se encontró con que provenía del vientre de su ahora difunta amiga.

— ¡Ah! — Pegó el grito y salió corriendo empujando a Misaki, quien cayo irremediablemente al suelo, haciendo que se escuchara como su cuerpo chocaba con aquel líquido que emanaba de su ser.

— _¿En qué momento Misaki fue…_ — Estaba aterrado, ahora sabía que de verdad sus amigos habían sido asesinados por "Emiliana" ya no podía hacer nada, sabía que si salía de ahí terminaría en un psiquiátrico.

 **—** **Ya lo vi todo,  
conozco todo el sitio,  
no hay rincón alguno,  
** **en el que puedas resguardarte.**

Aichi sabía que aquello, más que un canto cualquiera era un aviso, todos se habían estado moviendo de un lado al otro y "Emiliana" les había estado siguiendo, era natural que todo el lugar ya hubiese sido visto por ella, además les estaba buscando, la probabilidad de haber visto absolutamente todo era altísima.

— **Me voy acercando,  
empiezas a temblar,  
sabes que ya estoy muy cerca.**

Aichi llegó al baño, ese que habían usado al principio, ahí estaban los demás vasos desechables.

Apenas se acercó al medio garrafón en el que habían metido al oso, se hincó y comenzó a llorar, de pronto sintió que algo le tomaba por los hombros y lo empujaba hacía en agua, sumergiendo su cabeza en ella.

Comenzó a ver todo lo que sus amigos habían vivido.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aichi~**

 _Por un momento creí que moriría ahogado, sin embargo comencé a ver algo, era como si estuviese en otro lugar, deje de sentir el agua, podía respirar normal._

 _De un momento a otro me vi en un lugar lleno de cubículos, habían alguien sobre uno de los cubículos, me acerque y vi que se trataba de la misma mujer que había estado viendo a través de la Tablet, a quien llamamos "Emiliana", me dio miedo acercarme sin embargo quería saber qué era lo que veía._

 _Cuando por fin me acerque noté que era Miwa quien estaba abajo, él salió corriendo, pero olvido su vaso._

 _Apenas Miwa salió del lugar, "Emiliana" le alcanzó, su mano se volvió terriblemente esquelética y tomo a Miwa de la cabeza, azotándolo con fuerza en el suelo, él solo emito un leve quejido, traté de ayudarle, pero en cuanto quise alejarla de él note que atravesaba a ambos, no podía tocarlos._

 _Ella le dio la vuelta a Miwa, su rostro mostró una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante, su boca se abrió de ojera a oreja_ _—literalmente— no me fue difícil descubrir que aquello había dejado mudo a Miwa, "Emiliana" mostró lo que parecían ser sus dientes, eran grandes y afilados estaban manchados, de lo que parecía ser sangre molida, alzó su mano izquierda, sus uñas parecían auténticas agujas, en ella —su mano— llevaba un lápiz, con fuerza lo clavo en el cuello de Miwa, hundiéndolo lentamente, Miwa trataba de gritar, pero su voz no salía, la sangre parecía no tener fin. Después de ello clavo sus uñas en uno de los ojos de Miwa y lo arrancó sin piedad alguna._

 _Una vez que Miwa dejo de mostrar signos vitales, ella se le quitó de encima, comenzó a arrastrar a Miwa hacia algún lugar._

 _Cerré los ojos, mis piernas temblaron y caí al suelo._

 _Para cuando volví a abrirlos, ya estaba en otro lugar._

 _Vi a Misaki entrar aterrada, llevaba un vaso en su mano, atrás de ella entro Miwa, ¿cómo era eso posible?, yo vi como él había sido…_

 _Entonces lo noté, en efecto era Miwa, justo como "Emiliana" le había dejado, sin ojos y completamente manchado de sangre, él sonreía igual de tenebroso como lo había hecho "Emiliana", a paso lento comenzó a acercarse a ella._

 _En ese momento lo vi, a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha de Misaki se encontraba el oso, ella lo vio y corrió hacia el muñeco, lo tomo con su mano izquierda…_

 _Misaki, si lo encontraste…_

 _¿Por qué te atrapo?_

 _Mi pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente._

 _Misaki sorbió un poco del contenido del vaso, pero de inmediato lo escupió al suelo._

— ¡Esto es sangre! — _Gritó ella, mientras Miwa soltó una carcajada._

 _¿Por qué no escuchamos eso?_

— ¿Creíste que dejaría que se salvaran?

 _Le dijo aquella cosa, porque definitivamente ese ya no era Miwa. Misaki comenzó a vomitar, y no era para menos, se notaba que la sangre estaba podrida._

 _Él comenzó a acercarse a ella, alzó el lápiz y estuvo a punto de clavárselo en el cuello, de no ser porque Misaki le jaló un pie, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio. Puso mala cara al notar que la chica corrió hacia la puerta._

— ¡Maldita!

 _Masculló con ira._

 _El seguro de la puerta se puso solo, Misaki trato de abrirla, pero le era imposible, parecía que se había atascado._

 _¡Misaki, atrás de ti!_

 _No importa cuánto quiera gritar, mi voz permanece atorada en mi garganta…_

 _¡Odio esto!_

 _Mi llanto comienza a ser más fuerte, pero nadie me oye, no puedo ayudar a nadie._

 _Miwa tomo a Misaki de los hombros._

— ¡Aléjate! — _Gritó ella. Sin embargo él sólo se afianzo de ella y la arrojó al suelo._

 _No supe en que momento Miwa tomo el oso, vi como atoraba el muñeco en la boca de ella, silenciándola, se deshizo de su corbata y la uso para atarle las manos a Misaki, después comenzó a apuñalarle la cara, iniciando cruelmente por los ojos, era tan horrible que perdí la cuenta de cuantas apuñaladas le dio a uno de sus ojos, pero en definitiva, fueron más de los que cualquier asesino sanguinario daría._

 _Dejo sus ojos y prosiguió con toda su cara, después con sus brazos. Siguió así con todo el cuerpo. Miwa comenzó a lamer la sangre que brotaba de ella, no pude evitar sentir nauseas, cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme._

 _Cuando volví a abrirlos, noté que Kai alzaba el radio en su bolsillo, comenzó a correr hasta perderse en las sombras del pasillo, lo seguí antes de perder por completo su rastro, llegamos a otro gran local uno completamente distinto en el que había estado Misaki antes._

 _Kai clavó su mirada al suelo, encontrando el cuerpo de Miwa tirando en el suelo, una sombra se movió, Kai alzó la vista y ante él se presentó Misaki, con el mismo atroz aspecto que le había dejado Miwa cuando estaba poseído por "Emiliana", ella se acercó y dijo algo, pero esta vez, al igual que con Miwa, no pude oír nada, era como si tuviese los oídos tapados._

 _Kai le mantuvo la mirada y ella se le lanzó encima, por tratar de protegerse tiró su vaso, logró alejar a Misaki, pero esta se levantó y volvió a irse contra Kai._

 _¡Huye!_

 _Es inútil, no me oye y además, sé cómo termino, cerré los ojos, no quería seguir viendo esto, es horrible…_

 _¡Quiero irme!_

 _¡No quiero seguir viendo esto!_

 _¡Ya basta!_

 **~0~**

Aichi volvió a abrir los ojos, su cabeza permanecía aun dentro del garrafón, sin apoyarse de nada, el chico lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó a toser, sus pulmones exigían oxígeno, mismo que el chico no les negó, llevó su mano derecha a su cuello, como si aquella acción le ayudara a respirar mejor.

Miró a su alrededor con el temor de que hubiese entrado "Emiliana" en lo que él estaba ahogándose de manera inexplicable. Tomó su vaso, revisó que su contendió siguiese siendo agua con sal, bebió un poco, solo para cerciorarse, una vez comprobado, introdujo agua en su boca, el resto lo vertió en el garrafón y después escupió el líquido que se hallaba en su boca.

— ¡Yo gano!

— ¡Yo gano!

— ¡Yo gano!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el chico, aquel lugar que había sido inundado por la oscuridad y una frialdad enorme, poco a poco comenzó a ser tenuemente iluminado, el frío comenzó a disminuir considerablemente, quedando únicamente el clima que caracterizaba a las mañanas.

Aichi revisó por última vez la Tablet, noto que la estática era lo único que se veía, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, no podía hacer otra cosa, debía ir a un templo y rezar, rezar por el descanso eterno de sus amigos y pedir que llegase a él la fortaleza para afrontar a los familiares de ellos.

—Olvidaste el peluche, Aichi.

— _¿Korin?_ — Ladeó la cabeza al ver a la Idol en la acera del frente.

 **~0~**

El día saludaba a la región de Kanto, el sol radiante calentaba a las personas que comenzaban su día.

En una casa de aquella región una pequeña se levantaba. Se le notaba demacrada, era claro que la chica no había dormido nada.

— ¡Emi! — Le llamó su madre.

La chica no dijo nada, salió de la cama y se vistió, no tenía nada planeado, bueno sólo lo que su hermano le había prometido, al recordar la promesa de su hermano, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, bajo las escaleras y con ilusión miró a la sala, quizás su hermano estaría ahí.

Pero nada, entró al comedor, su madre le sonreía como siempre, era otro maravilloso día, a ojos de Shizuka. La chica se sentó y acercó el café a sus labios.

La televisión de la sala estaba encendida…

—" **Información de último minuto"** — Se escuchó la voz de la conductora. — **"Buenos días, soy Aika Kozaki, el día de hoy amanecemos con una mala."** — Dijo aquella mujer, captando la atención de las dos mujeres de la casa. — **"En el edificio en construcción de Shibuya se hallaron 5 cuerpos, la demás información la tiene mi compañero Kim Kuzanagi."**

El corazón de Emi se aceleró, una noticia de esas nunca era agradable.

—" **Hola Kozaki, lamentablemente nos levantamos con una mala, hablaremos con el médico forense Kio Gabuza, disculpe, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre los cuerpos?"** — Le preguntó al hombre de bata.

—" **Se han hallado 5 cuerpos, se tratan de jóvenes de entre 12 y 16 años, aproximadamente, son dos mujeres y tres varones, creemos que se trata de un asesino serial, debido a el modus operandi, algo que nos ha llamado la atención es que una de las chicas tiene más tiempo de descomposición."** — Explicó aquel hombre.

En la pantalla apareció un mensaje, este decía lo siguiente:

" **A continuación mostraremos imágenes fuertes, se recomienda discreción, si hay niños por favor aléjelos de la pantalla."**

Después de ello mostraron los cadáveres, el primero fue hallado al lado del edificio, se trataba de un joven de baja estatura, con la mandíbula desencajada y una expresión llena de horror.

— _¡Kamui!_ — Miró la chica de cabellos duraznos aterrada.

Después mostraron el cadáver de un joven mayor, tenía la cara ferozmente picoteada, y algunas extremidades estaban dislocadas.

— _¡Kai!_ — Comenzó a temer lo peor.

El tercer cadáver, era el de una chica de cabello largo, estaba peor que el castaño, su cuerpo estaba completamente perforado y por si aquello no fuese suficiente, estaba abierta desde la boca del estómago, hasta su vientre, tenía algunas cortadas en su interior, como si hubiesen rascado para poder desprender sus órganos.

Emi sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería saber quiénes eran los otros dos, viró hacia a su madre, ella estaba en un shock mucho peor. Con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña salió de su casa rumbo a aquella edificación, al llegar se encontró con muchas personas entre ellas el tío de Misaki.

— ¿S-s-s-s-s-señor, Sh-Sh-Sh-Shin? — Se acercó al hombre de cabellos verdes volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban inundados de agua salada, Emi se acercó más a él, le tomo de la mano y el hombre se puso a su altura, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, sólo se miraron y lloraron.

— ¿Emi? — La mencionada viró a su izquierda y se encontró con su amiga Rekka, esta estaba igual o más devastada.

—Rekka… — Se acercó a su amiga.

Esta le miró. —Korin dijo que quería hacer algo distinto en su vida y se fue tenía 6 meses de eso… — Hizo una pausa, para poder controlarse. —Y justo cuando la encontramos… — Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Nos enteramos de que está muerta. — Dijo abrazándose de Emi.

Al oír eso, Emi abrió los ojos de par en par. — _Entonces la chica que está en estado de descomposición…_

 **~4 Años Después~**

 _Han pasado cuatro años desde aquello, los cadáveres eran de Kamui, Kai, Korin, Misaki y Miwa, sin embargo no supimos nada de Aichi._

 _Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, las investigaciones arrojaron que era un asesino serial y que era difícil dar con él, ya que tenía un patrón irregular, sabían que se trataba del mismo ya que todas sus víctimas aparecían apuñaladas, y en algunas ocasiones dejaba el cadáver de alguien._

 _Mamá perdió la cordura, estuvo dos años en un sanatorio, ahora ya está más tranquila, aunque perdió el movimiento y también el habla, papá regresó de estados unidos y esta con nosotras, inclusive ha gastado demasiado para saber del paradero de Aichi, pero nada…_

 _Hermano, ¿en dónde te encuentras?_

 **~En Un Foro De Internet~**

 **Nekomata28:** La gente no entiende y sigue jugando con cosas que desconoce.

 **ChiquitaPeroPicosa:** Lo dices por el caso de hace 4 años.

 **QueMirasPrro:** ¿Lo de hace 4 años?

 **RemolinosLocos:** ¿Qué ocurrió hace 4 años?

 **Nekomata28:** Unos chicos jugaron Hitori Kakurenbo

 **RemolinosLocos:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Nekomata28:** Un juego en el que invocas a un espíritu para jugar con él.

 **ChiquitaPeroPicosa** : En resumen, rellenas un peluche (que no tenga forma humana) con arroz e introduces uñas tuyas, sangre (lo cual lo hace aún más peligroso) o con cabello, algo que lo ate a ti, después le coces con hilo rojo y luego lo enredas con el sobrante, después le pones nombre, nunca le pongas el tuyo, luego dices tres veces "(Tu nombre), es tu turno para buscar a (nombre del peluche)" lo dejas caer en la bañera con agua y sal y te ocultas, cuentas hasta diez y vas al baño y le dices 3 veces "te encontré (nombre del peluche), ahora es el turno de (nombre del peluche), para buscar a (tu nombre)", luego le apuñalas con algo (ojo porque con eso mismo te atacara a ti) al peluche y escóndete, mantente alerta o la pagaras.

 **RemolinosLocos:** ¿Eso es todo?

 **Nekomata28:** No, debes llevar contigo un vaso con agua y sal, cuando quieras acabar con eso debes buscar al oso –A TODA COSTA O TE PASARA LO DE ELLOS- cuando lo encuentres pon un poco del líquido en tu boca, baña al peluche con el resto del agua después escúpele lo que traes y grita tres veces "¡Yo gano!", luego seca al oso y quémalo de preferencia lejos de tu casa.

Pero de preferencia no lo hagas.

 **ChiquitaPeroPicosa:** No asustes a **RemolinosLocos**!

 **~0~**

— _No veo el peligro._ — Pensó un chico de cabello rojo. — _Lo intentare, sólo para sacarme la duda._

Decidido, el chico buscó más información del juego llamado "Hitori Kakurenbo", como vivía solo no había problema.

Reunió todo lo que le habían dicho, llenó la bañera y le hecho sal al agua, relleno al oso con arroz e introdujo sus uñas, coció al muñeco y le enredo, fue a la sala y prendió la tele, dejándole en el canal 04, regreso al baño tomó al muñeco y miró su celular.

—Las 2:59 a.m. — Miró al peluche. —Es el turno de Chrono, para buscar a "Yamato", es el turno de Chrono, para buscar a "Yamato", es el turno de Chrono, para buscar a "Yamato".

Dejo caer el muñeco y salió del lugar, apagando todas las luces.

— _Bien ahora a contar… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…_ — Salió de la sala y fue al baño, saco al muñeco de la bañera. —Te encontré "Yamato", ahora es el turno de "Yamato" para buscar a Chrono, te encontré "Yamato", ahora es el turno de "Yamato" para buscar a Chrono, te encontré "Yamato", ahora es el turno de "Yamato" para buscar a Chrono. — Apuñaló al muñeco con un cuchillo y huyo.

El tiempo parecía ir lento, Chrono comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que escucho que habían tirado algo en la cocina.

— _¡Empezó!_ — Pensó ligeramente emocionado, solo cuando jugaba Vanguard se sentía así.

La curiosidad le pudo y salió de su escondite, camino con sigilo hacia la cocina, pues aún se escuchaban ruidos provenir de ahí, notó algo y se ocultó, se asomó un poco, notó que aquello parecía ser una persona.

— _¿Cómo entró alguien?_ — Como si le hubiese llamado aquella persona volteó hacia él, Chrono sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Corre, ratoncito…

Dijo aquella persona con un tono macabro.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no era capaz siquiera de localizar el baño, conocía su casa, pero aquel ser no le daba chance de nada, los ruidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y más cercanos a él.

Su desesperación fue tal, que tiró un estante para bloquearle el paso al espíritu —porque definitivamente era un espíritu— llegó y se ocultó en la habitación extra, tenía una cama y un closet, sin contar las cajas que ya hacían ahí, sólo estorbando.

— _Puede que las cajas me sirvan de distracción._ — Dijo cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

 **—** **Sé que estas adentro,  
registrare toda la habitación.**

Chrono se tensó al oír por enésima vez aquella voz cantar. Escuchaba unos pasos, y algunas cajas ser pateadas.

 **—P** **rimero veré bajo tu cama,** **  
** **que suerte te has salvado,** **  
** **pero aún no acabo.**

— _¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto?_ — Pensó aterrado, se acomodó de tal manera que las pequeñas aperturas de la puerta del closet le servían de mirilla, observó a una persona, no muy alta que se ponía de pie, aquel ser pateó otra caja.

 **—** **Ahora veré en tu closet,**

El pelirrojo se tensó, y sin poder hacer algo el rostro de aquel ser estaba pegado a la puerta, mirándole.

 **—** **¡te encontré!** **  
**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Chrono se vio obligado a ver aquel ser, de cerca, emitía un olor putrefacto, y una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban sin embargo eran negros en su totalidad, el pelirrojo sabía que aún tenía ojos aquella cosa, sólo por el tenue brillo en ellos.

"Yamato" que era el nombre que Chrono le había dado, tomó al chico de las manos y con toda la calma y maldad del mundo canto. **  
**

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **es tu fin.**

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **se acabó,  
y lo sabes.** **  
**

— **Ding dong,** **  
** **he ganado  
y lo sabes.**

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **eres mío,  
y lo sabes.**

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **te castigaré...**

 **—** **Ding dong,** **  
** **y el juego ha terminado.** **  
**

 **~0~**

 _Después de 4 años…_

Una chica caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria, tenía en mente muchas cosas, además esa tarde iría a Card Capital a ayudarle el gerente. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

—" **Información de último minuto"** — Se escuchó la voz de la conductora. — **"Buenos días, soy Aika Kozaki, el día de hoy amanecemos con una mala."** — Aquello le supo mal a Emi. — **"Después de 4 años, el asesino serial, volvió a cobrar una víctima y a dejar otra."**

Emi detuvo su paso y miro la pantalla de un aparador.

—" **Hola Kozaki, lamentablemente es así, hace cuatro años nos topamos con una horrible noticia, a los días supimos que había un joven desaparecido, hoy los vecinos reportaron un olor desagradable en uno de los apartamentos, vamos a hablar con el oficial Yoh Katagami."** — Dijo acercándose a un oficial. — **"Díganos, ¿qué ocurrió?"**

—" **Se dio el aviso de que uno de los apartamentos emitía un olor fétido, algunos vecinos aseguran que desde la madrugada se hizo presente ese olor, llamamos a la puerta pero no obtuvimos respuesta, nos vimos obligados a tumbarla, en efecto el olor provenía de ahí, todo el lugar estaba hecho un caos, habían vasos y platos tirados, además de rastros de sangre mismos que seguimos y descubrimos el cadáver de un joven, los primeros peritajes revelan que se trata de..."**

 **~0~**

 _Después de 4 años, por fin obtuvimos información de mi hermano…_

 _Lamentablemente no era la que deseábamos oír._

 _El médico forense que le reviso, dijo que Aichi había sido asesinado hace tres años, lo que significaba que había sido secuestrado, no presentaba marcas de tortura alguna, lo único deformado en su cuerpo de manera antinatural fueron sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron completamente negros. También nos dijo que parecía que había almacenado el cuerpo de tal forma que este conservara calor, pues cuando lo encontraron se sentía tibio, lo cual era algo imposible._

 _Sin embargo dijeron que con el cuerpo de Korin fue lo mismo._

 _Y por lo visto en algún momento aparecerá Chrono, en las mismas condiciones que Korin y Aichi, quizás… siempre será así._

 **~0~**

En uno de los panteones de Kanto, se llevaba a cabo un sepelio, mismo en el cual varios de los asistentes lloraban amargamente, entre ellos los familiares del difunto.

Fuera del panteón, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se hallaba un joven, que tenía la mirada clavada al tumulto de gente que estaba adentro.

Este sonrió y con malicia canto.

— **Ding dong,** **  
** **¿Quién quiere jugar?**

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **¿Les Gusto?**

 **Me proyecte demasiado, pero bueno, como acto benevolente, les pondré un glosario que la igual que con el fic "Andas En Mi Cabeza", les explico los modismos que use, y el cómo los emplee.**

 **Cuchiplanchear** **1** **: Tener relaciones Sexuales.**

 **Late** **2** **: Le gusta.**

 **Todo poderoso** **3** **: Jugarle al verga/Tentar su suerte.**

 **Jugarle al vivo** **3.5** **: Lo mismo que el anterior.**

 **Orates** **4** **: Locos/Maniáticos/Desquiciados/Dementes/Mal de la cabeza.**

 **Valer tres hectáreas** **5** **: Que le vale madre.**

 **Salvación por todos mis amigos** **6** **: No sé ustedes, pero cuando jugaba con mis vecinos, solíamos decir eso.**

 **Tragar todita** **7** **: Se están creyendo el cuento o la mentira, Kai vuelve a decirlo pero esta vez la usa con una connotación sexual.**

 **Ajetreo** **8** **: Candela (ewe)r**

 **Ímpetu** **9** **: Deseo/Ganas/Pasión.**

 **Tirando** **10** **: Follando/Cogiendo.**

 **Canal 04** **11** **: No sé si ese canal funcione en Japón, pero para efectos del Fanfic, así se queda.**

 **Me di cuenta de tres cosas.**

 **1.- El coreano no se me da.**

 **2.- Los song-fics, no se me dan**

 **3.- No puedo escribir un fic Yaoi sin mencionar el sexo #ValgoVerdura**


End file.
